Les trois règles de la vie
by Miss.Peace
Summary: Juste avant sa mort, Gaule a imposé trois règles à Liliane qu'elle doit respecter à la lettre. Mais quand la Française traverse l'Atlantique, débarque sur de nouvelles terres et y rencontre celui qui les représente, elle ne pensait aucunement qu'elle allait transgresser ces règles qui constituaient sa vie. Monde des 2p - Hetalia et Nyotalia
1. Prologue : My mamma done told me

_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Voici ma première longue fic sur Hetalia! Yeah!_

 _Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et j'ai decidé de l'écrire._

 _Disclaimer : Himaruya sensei_

 _Rating : T_

 _Personnages : 2pGaule et 2pNyoFrance dans ce prologue, mentions d'autres nations_

 _Couple : aucun assez important pour que je le cite ici, mais un à la suite de l'histoire._

 _Autre : Je vais être directe: cette fic n'est pas fluffy. Même si elle n'est pas dramatique avec un scénario où tous le monde meurt avec des douleurs atroces, c'est pas non plus le monde des bisounours! Je rajouterai sûrement en petite dose de la guimauve, mais juste pour alléger la pression. Donc j'avertis les fragiles: c'est pas une histoire à l'eau de rose où des cœurs volent partout. Merci de votre compréhension._

 _._

* * *

 **Prologue : My mamma done told me**

* * *

 _My mamma done told me_

 _When I was in pigtails_

 _My mamma done told me_

 _A man is a two-face_

 _He'll give you the big eye_

 _And when the sweet talking's done_

 _A man is a two-face_

 _A worrisome thing who'll leave you to sing_

 _The blues in the night._

 _._

 _Blues In The Night_

* * *

Gaule Celtique mit sa saie.

L'heure était venue.

Avec un soupir, elle héla son enfant. Une petite tête blonde vint vers elle en courant et lui sourit.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait, sa fille! Gaule l'avait peut-être eue par obligation, mais elle l'aimait. Parce qu'une mère devait d'éprouver de l'amour pour ses enfants, quoi qu'il en soit.

— Tu t'en vas quelque part maman?

— Oui chérie, répondit-elle avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret qui se trouvait là et tendit les bras vers son enfant.

— Viens ici, fit-elle.

L'enfant obtempéra et Gaule posa sur ses genoux sa fille. Il fallait qu'elle explique à la petite comment se gérer soi-même, tout seul, comme un grand. La Celte savait que le temps de partir pour elle était venu. Sa fille allait hériter de ses terres et elle devait de rester sur ses deux pieds, sans l'aide de personne.

— Écoute-moi bien, d'accord? dit-elle en fixant ses yeux d'un gris métallique dans ceux violets de sa fille.

La petite hocha de la tête.

— Il y a trois choses que je vais te dire que tu dois respecter à la lettre pour ton propre bien.

Elle intesifia son regard pour faire comprendre à sa fille que ce qu'elle allait dire n'était pas de la rigolade.

— Premièrement, ne montre jamais tes sentiments et ce que tu penses. Pas même à tes chefs. Garde-les pour toi.

Devant l'air attentif de l'enfant, elle continua:

— Deuxièmement, ne t'attache à personne. Que ce soit un humain ou un représentant de peuple. Ne crée point de liens avec les gens. C'est dangereux.

Gaule détourna son regard de sa fille et regarda par la fenêtre de leur petite maison. Le soleil allait disparaître totalement derrière les montagnes dans une heure.

Encore une soixantaine de minutes de vie.

Après elle allait disparaître.

— Troisièmement, dit-elle tout en contemplant l'astre de feu, ne tombe jamais amoureuse.

Son regard se perdit dans l'observation du soleil. Des souvenirs lui revenaient. Des moments heureux, passés avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais quand elle s'en souvenait, cela faisait très mal. Son cœur se resserra quand elle se rappela des mots doux qu'il lui soufflait à son oreille. Des mensonges. Tous des mensonges! Rien n'avait été vrai entre eux. Elle l'avait cru, il l'avait trompé.

Il n'avait voulu qu'une descendance.

Et il l'avait eue.

— Maman?…

— Les hommes, reprit-elle rapidement en sortant de ses pensées à la voix de sa fille, ils te montrent un certain intérêt au début, mais une fois qu'ils te conquièrent, ils te quittent pour aller voir une autre femme. Ceci est un cercle qui se répète. Et il n'y a pas d'exception.

— Mais…

— Il n'y a pas de «mais» qui tienne! cria-t-elle en replongeant son regard de fer dans les yeux de sa fille. Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des fleurs en hivers?

— Non… murmura la petite blondinette en baissant son visage.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des poissons vivre hors de l'eau? Des cerfs manger de la viande?

L'enfant hocha la tête négativement.

— Toutes ces choses sont ainsi car c'est leur nature. Une fleur ne s'épanouit qu'une fois le printemps venu, un poisson a besoin de l'eau pour vivre et un cerf ne mange que de l'herbe, car c'est leur nature. Et la nature d'un homme, c'est de quitter la femme quand il n'a plus rien à faire d'elle! Quand il a eu tout ce qu'il voulait, il part!

Elle prit entre ses doigts le menton de la fillette et remonta son visage.

— Ça, c'est la nature d'un homme. Tu ne t'étais jamais demandée pourquoi tu n'avais encore jamais vu ton père?

Devant l'air interrogateur de sa fille, elle répondit:

— Parce qu'il m'a quittée. Il n'avait plus rien à faire de moi, alors il est parti.

Des larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de l'enfant. Gaule mit sa main sur la joue de sa fille et les essuya avec son pouce.

— N'oublie surtout pas, il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux hommes, dit-elle calmement. Ils essayeront tous pour t'avoir. Du tactique le plus simple au plus complexe. Mais à la fin, ils te quitteront sans un regard derrière.

Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler. Gaule ne voulait pas laisser sa fille. Elle était encore trop petite pour vivre toute seule. Qui sait ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Mais elle devait de partir. C'était ça ou son enfant allait voir sa disparition.

— D'accord maman… Je comprends… Je ne dois pas montrer mes sentiments, créer des liens avec qui que ce soit et faire confiance aux hommes.

— Exactement. Et si tu respectes ces règles, tu n'auras jamais mal, dit-elle en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Elle huma l'odeur de son enfant et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur ses joues. Cétait la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait faire cela.

Avec la tristesse de se séparer d'elle, la femme posa au sol la fillette et se releva.

— Et maintenant, tu vas aller dormir.

Elle la conduisit jusqu'au peaux de moutons posées au sol dans un coin de la petit cabane qui leur servait d'abris et l'y coucha. Elle prit une couverture très épaisse et borda sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ait froid pendant la nuit.

Avec toute la délicatesse qu'elle pouvait faire preuve, Gaule Celtique embrassa une dernière fois le front de son enfant et lui chuchota le refrain d'une berceuse en boucle pour qu'elle s'endorme rapidement.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que la fillette dormait, elle enleva son collier d'or et la posa juste à côté de la tête de sa fille. Son enfant pourrait ainsi garder pour toujours un souvenir d'elle. La Celte contempla le visage endormi, puis se releva et se dirigea vers l'unique porte présente. Elle l'ouvrit, sortit dehors et referma le battant sans regarder une seule fois à l'intérieur de la maison.

Si elle le faisait, elle ne pourrait pas partir.

Et elle devait de partir.

Avec un soupir, elle commença à marcher. Le soleil allait se coucher dans une trentaine de minutes. Gaule s'engouffra rapidement dans la forêt qui entourait son foyer.

Après une marche de vingt minutes, elle releva sa tête. Le ciel était noir à l'Est et plus on se tournait vers l'Ouest, elle se dégradait vers le jaune. En premier du noir, après du bleu, puis du violet, rouge, orage et enfin, une petite partie en jaune à la ligne de l'horizon où se couchait d'habitude le soleil, apercevable à moitié à cause des arbres.

La Celte se remit à marcher, escalada une montagne et atteignit une grotte. Elle s'assit à l'entrée et adossa son dos contre la paroi de pierre.

De là, Gaule Celtique pouvait parfaitement contempler le coucher du soleil.

Avait-elle des regrets?

Oui.

Elle regrettait d'avoir cru en lui.

Elle regrettait d'avoir quitté son mari pour lui.

Regrettait-elle d'avoir eu sa fille?

Non.

Elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir voir son autre enfant, mais elle n'était pas inquiète pour celui-ci. Elle était avec son père. Et c'était mieux ainsi.

La Celte n'avait jamais aimé son mari. C'était un mariage imposé.

Quand elle avait rencontré pour la première fois l'homme qui allait changer sa vie, son cœur avait commencé à battre dans sa poitrine à une vitesse hallucinante. Très vite, ils étaient devenus amants.

Gaule avait voulut emmené son unique fille avec elle alors qu'elle quittait son mari pour l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais son conjoint n'avait pas accepté cela. Et après cet affront à son nom, il avait récupéré d'une manière leur enfant et ne l'avait pas autorisée à la voir. Il lui avait même dit que si elle continuait de tourner autours de sa fille, il lui déclarerait la guerre. Sa fille? C'était aussi sa fille à elle!

Son amant s'était interposé à la dispute et avait embarqué soudainement la Celtique sur son cheval pour aller au Sud, vers ses terres.

Ils avaient vécu heureux chez lui, mais les pensées de Gaule étaient toujours dirigées vers sa fille.

Puis son amant lui avait parlé d'avoir un enfant. Elle n'en avait pas voulu. Elle en avait déjà un qu'elle ne pouvait voir.

Il avait insisté plusieurs fois et elle n'avait jamais accepté.

C'était là qu'il lui avait montré son vrai visage. Le masque était tombé dans un fracas sourd et son écho lui avait paru duré une éternité.

Il ne voulait pas d'un enfant pour qu'ils soient une famille. Il voulait d'un enfant pour sa descendance. Il voulait d'un enfant pour qu'il ait un contrôle sur les terres à son amante.

Après plusieurs disputes, combats et guerres, Gaule avait eu l'enfant qu'il voulait. Mais elle l'avait fui pour aller mettre au monde seule son bébé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il retrouve sa fille.

Elle l'avait protégée de ce danger paternel, mais elle devait partir maintenant. Et la seule chose qui la tracassait au plus profond d'elle était que le père mette la main sur sa fille.

La Celte reposa sa tête contre le mur naturel et ferma ses yeux. Elle les réouvrit quelques instants plus tard et regarda du coin de l'œil le dernier rayon de lumière solaire disparaître, laissant un noir complet envahir le ciel.

Gaule abaissa ses paupières et commença à disparaître.

Sa dernière pensée fut ses deux filles, une qui était en sécurité avec son père et l'autre qui dormait paisiblement et qui allait sûrement pleurer le matin en voyant que sa mère n'était plus là.

Elle lâcha son dernier soupir.

Son cœur s'arrêta.

Elle était morte.

.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _._

 _Le bla-bla de l'auteur qui raconte tout et n'importe quoi: Je m'en veux d'avoir tuer 2p!Gaule. Mais il le fallait pour l'Histoire. On va dire qu'elle est morte pour une bonne cause, d'accord?_

 _Nous nous souviendrons toujours de toi Gaule Celtique. Nous te saluons avec respect._

 _く(U_U)_

 _J'ai peur de n'avoir pas été clair dans ce texte. Je ne sais pas si tout est compréhensible. Je ne sais pas si c'est clair le "récit de la vie" de Gaule juste avant sa mort._

 _J'allais nommer cette histoire "My mamma done told me", mais… je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que je ne voulais pas d'un titre anglais. (Non Angleterre, ne me lance pas des scones!) Et je trouvais que ce n'était pas si classe une fois traduit en français. (Non France, ne me lance pas des bouteilles de vin!)_

 _Bref, je vous le dis déjà, je posterai sûrement les chapitres avec irrégularité, un par mois environ (j'espère). Je verrais avec mon emplois du temps et tout. Mais je finirais cette fanfic, ne vous inquiétez pas de ce côté-là._

 _Voilà voilà._

 _À la prochaine!_


	2. I : Je suis un Homme plein d'ambition

_Bonjour tout le monde! Qui écrit des chapitres alors qu'elle devrait réviser son exposé d'histoire, lire un livre de 200 pages pour préparer un exposé en anglais, se préparer à son épreuve de physique et d'allemand? Moi.  
_

 _Disclaimer : Himaruya sensei_

 _Rating : M_

 _Personnages : 2pNyoFrance et vous verrez les autres…_

 _Couple : pas encore, désolée_

 _Autre : Il y a des choses que vous ne devez pas faire si vous êtes mineurs! Et boire de l'alcool en fait parti._

.

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Je suis un homme plein d'ambition**

* * *

 _Je suis un homme plein d'ambition_

 _Belle voiture et belle maison_

 _Dans la chambre ou dans le salon_

 _Moi je tourne en rond_

 _Je tourne en rond_

 _Je fais l'amour et la révolution_

 _Je fais le tour de la question_

 _J'avance, avance à reculons_

 _Moi je tourne en rond_

 _Je tourne en rond_

 _Tu vois, j'suis pas un homme,_

 _Je suis le roi de l'illusion_

 _Au fond, qu'on me pardonne_

 _Je suis le roi, le roi des cons_

 _._

 _Je suis un Homme_

* * *

Liliane remplit doucement quatre verres en prenant une bouteille de vin. Elle la reposa sur la table, prit les boissons et les apporta à ses… connaissances? Oui, le meilleur mot pour les décrire était «connaissance», pas de doute.

— Alors, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil après avoir distribué le vin, face aux autres personnes présentes, de quoi devons-nous parler déjà?

— D'une alliance contre ces Ottomans, répondit Saint Empire romain germanique en posant sa boisson sur la table où il était assis après avoir reniflé le liquide rouge et décidé que ce ne serait pas bon pour lui de boire alors qu'il était dans une réunion d'une envergure assez importante. Pas du tout parce qu'il était encore physiquement qu'un enfant de onze ans, Hildegard avait déjà vécu depuis longtemps sa première cuite et gueule de bois

— La disposition publique de notre traité d'alliance contre Selay va être parlée, réfléchie et décidée demain, déclara le représentant des États pontificaux en passant une main dans ses cheveux de couleur acajou.

États pontificaux était un jeune homme de seize ans, très beau et charmant, doté d'un corps qui faisait baver toute la gente féminine. Malgré le fait qu'il représentait des religieux, il était un vrai coureur de jupons et dépravé de premier ordre.

— Si nous nous sommes retrouvés ici, dans cette chambre pourrie d'une auberge pourrie la veille de cette réunion, c'est pour parler de la disposition secrète, mon chère, fit-il en prenant une voix moqueuse.

— Je le savais déjà! Pas besoin de me le dire avec ce ton, répliqua Hildegard en se penchant sur la table qui les séparait, ses yeux d'un violet délavé rétrécis et habités d'une lueure dangereuse et malade.

— Le gamin essait de me faire peur? demanda sarcastiquement Giacomo en élevant la voix et en se penchant à son tour sur la table.

— Je ne suis pas un gamin! Je suis un homme! hurla Hildegard.

Le Germanique était à deux doigts de sauter au cou de son interlocuteur pour le tuer, même si ce dernier était plus puissant et grand. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas?

— Ah oui? Je parie cinq pièces d'or que tu crois encore aux monstres qui habitent sous ton lit.

— Je vais te montrer qui croit à ces sottises, espèce de sale pervers dégénéré de Rome à la réputation désastreuse! hurla Saint Empire en frappant de son point la table, prêt à égorger États pontificaux à mains nues.

— Calmez-vous immédiatement! cria une voix masculine, ne laissant pas la chance à Giacomo de contrer la dispute.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rassirent à leur place respective et soupirèrent. Mieux valait ne pas mettre en fureur Aragon. Ceux qui avaient eu le plaisir de voir cet adolescent au paroxysme de sa colère ne s'en étaient pas sortis indemnes physiquement et avec une psychologie stable.

Le Royaume d'Aragon était un jeune homme ayant environs seize ans. Ses cheveux bouclés qui tombaient sur ses épaules étaient d'un brun foncé qui allait à merveille avec son teint hâlé et faisaient resortir ses yeux d'un vert cristallin.

— Bien, continua Leokares, maintenant que vous vous êtes calmés, on va pouvoir discuter de notre raison d'être assemblés ici, en ce neuvième jour du mois de décembre de l'an 1508.

— Nous connaissons tous la date du jour, Lele, souffla lassement États pontificaux en s'adossant à son fauteuil et relâchant les muscles de son corps d'Apollon. Pas besoin de nous le rappeler.

— Je te demande de m'appeler Leokares, Giacomo. N'utilise point d'autres mots ou diminutifs.

— Mais pourquoi? C'est mignon Lele!

— N'abuse pas de ma patience Giacomo!

— Ta patience? Laisse-moi rire! Tu n'en as jamais eue!

Le Latin avait une soudaine envie de jouer avec le feu. Cela faisait depuis plusieurs semaines qu'il ne s'était pas amusé, faute au très long voyage qu'il avait dû effectuer pour venir assister à cette réunion. Aragon était une bonne opportunité pour se divertir. Même s'il y avait le risque qu'en allumant trop le feu, ce dernier se transforme en une incendie pour le consumer totalement vif dans de douleurs atroces, États pontificaux ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer l'excitation que ça lui procurait de savoir qu'il jouait avec le feu. Ah… l'adolescence…

— Giacomo, je ne veux pas de surnom débile, surtout venant de ta part!

— Fräulein Bonnefoy, devront-nous nous opposer avant qu'un combat n'éclate?

— Mais je ne comprends pas Lele, tout le monde adore les surnoms que je leur donne!

— Je ne sais pas Hildegard. Quel est ton avis sur le sujet?

— Arrête immédiatement avec ce mot! Je m'appelle Leokares!

— C'est assez attrayant à regarder.

— Lele! Lele! Lele!

— Nous les arrêterons quand ils commenceront à se battre. Pour l'instant, profitons du divertissement qu'ils nous offrent inconsciemment.

Aragon se rassit soudainement, alors que lui et son interlocuteur s'étaient levés de leur chaise, ayant été respectivement sous l'emprise de la colère pour l'un et de l'amusement pour l'autre.

— Giacomo, nous servons de spectacle pour ces deux-là, dit-il en montrant le Germanique et la Française d'un revers de main.

À ses mots, le jeune homme qui était encore debout jeta un regard aux deux autres personnes qui se trouvaient à leurs côtés. Saint Empire affichait un rictus moqueur qu'il aurait voulu lui arracher avec ses ongles et France se tenait droite avec un visage totalement neutre. Mais le Pontife apercevait la lueure toute amusée qui était logée dans les prunelles françaises. Avec un soupir, il se rassit et croisa ses bras et ses jambes. Il gonfla ses joues pour bouder. C'était sa manière à lui pour montrer son mécontentement, de façon très immature.

— Revenons à notre discussion, s'il vous plaît, souffla Liliane, lassé par ces joutes verbales.

— C'est vrai, concéda Giacomo, il ne faut pas qu'on oublie pourquoi on est là.

— Bien, fit France en se levant de son fauteuil.

Elle se dirigea vers la petite table qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce moisie et se resservit du vin, tout en étant suivie du regard par les autres. Elle buvait alors qu'elle n'avait à peine quinze ans physiquement. Faute à Charlemagne qui l'avait habituée dans sa jeunesse à ce délice pécheur.

— De quoi s'agit exactement la disposition secrète de notre future alliance? demanda-t-elle, le dos tourné aux trois jeunes hommes. Pardon, aux deux jeunes hommes et à l'enfant.

— Future? demanda Saint Empire.

— Nous n'avons encore signé aucune feuille. De ce fait, notre traité reste dans une position futuriste, précisa la Française. Et je repose ma question: de quoi s'agit exactement la disposition secrète?

— Liliane, tu connais la réponse à ta question, déclara Giacomo d'une voix ferme.

— Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici à en discuter? fit-elle.

France se retourna et fit face à ses… connaissances et prit une gorgée du liquide carmin tout en s'adossant contre un des murs ravagés par les insectes xylophages de la pièce. Elle voulait tous les avoir clairement dans son champ de vision, voir chacun de leurs gestes jusqu'au plus insignifiant.

— Nous sommes ici pour discuter des détailles, annoça calmement Aragon.

Liliane commença à faire tourner sa boisson dans son verre tout en la regardant. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure de la discussion. Ils ne répondaient pas à ses questions comme elle le voulait. Elle devait de prendre en mains les choses.

— Avec cette disposition secrète, nous nous liguons contre la République de Venise, si je ne me trompe pas.

— Oui, c'est bien vrai, dit Leokares. Mais toi, tu veux en venir à quelque chose d'autre.

— Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot.

Liliane arrêta de tourner son vin dans son verre.

— Quelle partie du butin voulez-vous?

Des sourires sadiques qui ressemblaient plus à des rictus malades apparurent. Hildegard prit la parole en premier en s'adossant à son fauteuil pour être plus à l'aise:

— Je veux Roverto, Vérone, Padoue, Vincence, Trévise, le Frioul et l'Istrie.

— Le gamin à l'air d'avoir envie de conquérir toute la Venise. Ta charmante petite Lucia te manque tant que ça? rit Giacomo en étrécissant ses yeux d'un bleu des mers du sud.

C'était d'ailleurs son regard qui lui avait valu son surnom de «Poséidon» par ses admiratrices. Les gens qui l'adoraient, qualifiaient sa prunelle gauche de la mer Tyrrhénienne et la droite de l'Adriatique tant ils étaient profonds et ensorcelants.

— La ferme, dit Hildegard et roulant des yeux, pourtant une teinte rouge était apparue sur ses joues. Et en plus elle n'est même pas charmante, elle attaque tout le monde avec une dague.

— Mais c'est ça qui la rend spécifique à tes yeux, non? Je me trompe?

— Oui, tu te trompe, Herr Kirchenstaat.

— Si je devais préférer une version de mon nom, je choisirais Dicio Pontificia. C'est ça ou rien. Merci.

— Tu es un vrai rabat-joie, souffla Saint Empire.

— Pardon? Moi? Un rabat-joie? Je suis quelqu'un de très joy…

— BON ÇA SUFFIT! hurla Aragon en frappant du plat de sa main la table. J'en ai marre de vos disputes! Liliane, fit-il en regardant la Française. Cette dernière se redressa à l'appel de son nom. Je veux Otrante, Trani, Bindisi et Gallipoli.

— C'est d'accord, acquiesça celle-ci en buvant son vin. Quant à moi, je veux Brescia, Crémone et Bergame.

Puis elle posa ses yeux violets sur le Latin.

— Et toi Giacomo, que veux-tu?

Un large sourire séduisant se dessina sur les fines lèvres d'États pontificaux.

— Je n'ai pas encore choisi. Je pense que je vais en parler d'abord avec Jules César deuxième du nom.

— Mais tu as certainement des préférences, fit doucement France en prenant une énième gorgée de son verre. Tu ne voudrais pas les dire ici?

— Oh, je voudrais bien Ravenne et aussi Cervia. En gros, je voudrais quelques place de Romagne que Venise occupe depuis 1504. Mais comme je l'ai dit juste avant, je préfère en parler d'abord avec mon chef.

— Comme tu voudras, répondit-elle, les yeux rivés sur sa boisson.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Herr Kirchenstaat est ici, fit fermement Hildegard, s'il ne veut même pas devenir notre allié.

— Gamin, je m'y intéresse beaucoup.

— Je l'espère pour toi.

— Je pourrais toujours lancer l'interdit sur Venise. Ça vous faciliterai la tâche, non?

— C'est vrai que son excommunion serait favorable, mais tu sais mieux que moi à quel point Venise peut être tenace.

— Sa ténacité ne durera pas longtemps, déclara Giacomo d'un ton jovial.

— D'ailleurs, fit Liliane soudainement, j'ai parlé avec Ferrare, Mantoue, Florence et Hongrie.

Trois paires de yeux se braquèrent immédiatement sur elle. France continua à parler sans relever sa tête:

— Vous le savez, ils réclament des restitutions de territoires. Je leur ai dit qu'ils seraient soutenus dans leurs revendications que s'ils contribuaient à la guerre physiquement et économiquement.

— Qu'ont-ils répondu? demanda Aragon.

— Oh, ça varie. Florence avait l'air de vouloir rester neutre et de continuer à faire plier Pise de son côté.

— Et les autres?

France réfléchis un moment.

— Les termes du contrat sont difficiles à accepter pour eux. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont s'engager à cette guerre.

— Qu'ils s'y engagent ou pas, cela ne va pas changer notre objectif à nous, déclara d'une voix ferme Saint Empire.

— Hildegard.

— Ja Fräulein Bonnefoy?

— Je veux que tu m'accordes une nouvelle investiture pour le duché de Milan à la fin de cette campagne.

— Natürlich Fräulein Bonnefoy.

— En comprenant tout ce qui sera repris aux Vénitiens.

— Offensichtlich.

— Merci.

Après ce mot, un silence tomba sur la salle. Personne ne disait rien. Tout le monde se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, à attendre que quelqu'un reprennent la parole. Cinq minutes plus tard, passé dans un atmosphère d'un silence macabre, États pontificaux décida de parler:

— Bien, s'il n'y a plus rien à dire de plus, fit-il en scrutant tour à tour les nations présentes, je me retire et vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Il se mit debout, prêt à partir. Puis se fût Hildegard qui se leva de son fauteuil.

— Comme l'a dit Giacomo, si personne n'a rien à ajouter de plus, je me retire aussi. Auf wiedersehen.

— Bonne soirée, firent en même temps France et Aragon à leur intention.

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la chambre, et même quand ils furent assez loin, leur voix pouvaient être entendues, ayant trouver un nouveau sujet pour se chamailler. Ainsi Liliane resta seule avec Leokares, et alors que l'Aragonais scrutais la Française, cette dernière, pas du tout mal à l'aise de ce regard sur elle, se releva et se dirigea vers la table du coin pour se resservir du vin. Une fois son verre remplit, elle s'avança vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, le dos tourné au brun.

Aragon se leva à son tour et se posta aux côtés de France quelques minutes plus tard. Il prit entre ses doigts une des boucles blondes qui tombaient sur les épaules de Liliane et commença à jouer avec. Pas du tout dérangée par cela, la Française continua de regarder dehors par la fenêtre, restant stoïque comme une statue.

— Que dirais-tu de venir avec moi pour fêter cette alliance… dans mes appartements?

— Elle n'est pas encore signée. C'est demain que tout va devenir officiel. En en plus, tu fais des avances à la sœur de ton frère.

Leokares grimaça.

— Ne dis pas cela ainsi! Quelqu'un qui ne nous connaît pas croirait que nous sommes parentés, alors qu'on ne l'est pas.

— Pourtant c'est la vérité, fit Liliane en buvant le liquide rouge qu'elle adorait tant. Nous avons Castille en commun.

— Et qu'est-ce que cela peut faire? demanda le brun tout en continuant à jouer avec la mèche de cheveux.

— Diego te tuerait s'il entendait que tu avais touché à sa sœur. Tu le connais bien.

— Je devrais plutôt me méfier d'Oliver. Lui me tuerait de sang-froid.

— Les deux te tueraient Léocharès.

— Tu vas pas aussi t'y mettre à déformer mon prénom comme Giacomo? s'énerva Aragon.

Les coins de la bouche de Liliane se relevèrent en un sourire. Elle pouvait bien se le permettre un court instant. Bien sûr, cela n'échappa pas à l'Aragonais.

— Ne sois pas aussi têtue… Que peux-tu perdre? susura-t-il d'une voix de velours.

— La belle vue que j'ai à l'instant?

— Je te jure qu'avec moi, tu auras droit à une plus belle, sourit le jeune homme.

— J'en doute pas… fit la belle jeune fille ironiquement. Mais tu as brisé mon cœur en 1504 Leokares, quand tu m'as pris Naples, dit-elle, toujours dans l'ironie totale et avec une moue triste et particulièrement sexy.

— Peut-être que si tu viens, il se peut que je te le rende, susurra-t-il.

— De ça, j'en doute vraiment.

Aragon lâcha la boucle qui retomba auprès des autres.

— J'attendrai ta venue après neuf heures, dans mes appartements. Tâche d'être ponctuelle s'il te plaît.

Et il sortit à son tour de la pièce, laissant la Française toute seule avec ses pensées.

Liliane vida son verre, mais n'alla se resservir. Elle avait assez bu. Elle ne voulait pas devenir ivre, dans une chambre d'une auberge qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Doucement, elle ferma ses yeux. Elle aimait le noir, ses autres sens travaillaient mieux quand elle n'avait plus sa vue. À l'instant, elle pouvait entendre les pas des souris qui longeaient les murs, le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient du plafond au sol dans un coin à cause de la pluie de la veille. Elle sentait le courant d'air sur sa peau. Elle savourait le goût qu'avait laissé le vin sur sa langue. Elle flairait l'odeur de la moisissure qu'empestait l'intérieur de la pièce. Mais même si elle trouvait la couleur noire très belle, ce n'était pas assez pour chasser la peur qu'elle vouait à celle-ci. Elle craignait de perdre la vue. Ses autres sens pouvaient marcher très bien, mais sa vue était très importante. Sans elle, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Même si une nation se blessait de manière très grave, sa réhabilitation se faisait rapidement. Mais les yeux, ces organes, étaient le point faible de tous les États. Ils prenaient au moins vingt ans à guérir s'ils étaient blessés. Et cette durée était beaucoup trop longue pour France.

Liliane réouvrit ses yeux. Elle avait assez vue de noir.

Ses pensées se divaguèrent vers la réunion qui venait d'avoir lieux. Il y avait eu plus de disputes infantiles que de discussions sérieuses, mais tout s'était passé plus ou moins bien. Personne ne s'était opposée à elle pour les territoires qu'elle revendiquait. Tant mieux d'ailleurs! Avec ce traité, ils allaient faire une quatrième fois la guerre sur les terres italiennes. Le fait que Saint Empire avait accepté si facilement ce qu'elle demandait pour le duché de Milan était assez surprenant. Liliane ne pouvait pas arrêter de s'interroger sur les vrais desseins de ce gamin. Physiquement onze ans peut-être, mais le cerveau de ce morveux travaillait comme celui d'un ancien sage. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il avait d'abord voulu la chasser de l'Italie pour prendre sa place, mais comme il n'avait trouvé aucun allié et que les Vénitiens n'avaient pas accepté de se battre contre Louis XII, il avait dû rentrer chez lui, la queue entre les jambes, parce que l'argent lui avait fait défaut. Il n'avait pas pu rester sur ce territoire méditerranéen sans source économique stable. En juin, quelques mois plus tard de son échec, ce gamin avait partager avec elle l'idée d'une alliance, en mettant sur le tapis le royaume de Naples.

L'avait-il prise pour une idiote?

France était assez intelligente pour ne pas tomber dans le piège. Elle n'avait aucunement parlé de Naples à lui et de ses intentions sur ce territoire pendant toutes les réunions qu'ils avaient faites, même si ce mioche n'avait eu que le nom de cette endroit à la bouche. Elle lui avait fait part des autres régions qu'elle voulait. Ce royaume napolitain, elle l'aurait elle-même, de ses propre moyens. Question de fierté.

Liliane ne faisait pas confiance aux autres non plus. Giacomo et Leokares pouvaient retourner leur veste à tout moment. Une de ses missions était de savoir quand ils allaient le faire. Pour États pontificaux, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il ne l'appréciait pas. Et ses airs hautains! Ah qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait! Quand une personne posait une question, on y répondais le plus précisément possible! Dire qu'il ne savait pas quels territoires il voulait exactement, c'était un manque de professionnalisme!

Mais France discernait la vérité cachée par le pontife. Giacomo n'avait assisté à cette réunion que par pure curiosité. Il voulait savoir s'il y avait quelque chose dont il aurait pu tirer profit. Cette homme était agile autant avec les femmes que la politique. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le pape le tenait encore près de lui. Sans ce talent, ce dernier l'aurait envoyé en exile depuis belle lurette pour atteinte à la pudeur des nonnes. Ses exploits auprès des bonnes sœurs étaient connus de tous. Et il ne démentissait aucune des rumeurs qui couraient sur lui et ses partenaires, même si la plupart étaient le fruit de l'imagination des jeunes religieuses en manque d'hommes. Giacomo adorait les soutenir à sa manière dans leur solitude quand il en avait le temps. Mais États pontificaux était aussi réputé entre les nations féminines. Il avait fait plusieurs fois des avances à Liliane sans que celle-ci ne les accepte. Oh, elle aurait bien accepté ces demandes, sauf que les noms de celles qui avaient fait un tour dans son lit ne restaient jamais méconnus et si son roi apprenait qu'elle avait fait une partie de jambe en l'air avec le coureur de jupons le plus célèbre de tous les temps, alors qu'elle avait seulement quinze ans physiquement, elle aurait droit à une bonne punition. D'un côté, France savait que son suzerain essayait de la protéger des hommes, mais ce que son roi ne savait pas, c'était que le cœur de la Française ne travaillait que pour pomper du sang au corps. Cet organe ne s'occupait plus des émotions, tout simplement parce qu'il avait été scellé quand Gaule Celtique avait fait part à sa fille des trois règles qui maintenant étaient le centre de sa vie. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle tombe amoureuse où quoi que ce soit. L'amour rendait idiot, aveugle, sentimentalement très expressif et con. Surtout con. Beaucoup trop con. Parce que l'amour était en soi une connerie. Et il fallait le vaincre pour devenir invincible. France avait réussi cet exploit et maintenant elle était demunisée de tous les émotions. Attention! Elle ressentait des sentiments! Les sentiments, ils étaient légers et ça passaient rapidement, mais pas les émotions. Eux restaient ancrées sous la peau et les virer était impossible. La colère, le plaisir et tous les autres sentiments étaient éphémères. Ça venait et ça repartait. Mais les émotions étaient profonds et ne disparaissaient plus une fois ressentis. Et l'amour était une émotion que Liliane fuyait comme la peste. Parce que inconsciemment, elle en avait peur. France se disait intérieurement que tomber amoureux était impossible pour elle, car elle avait tant écrasé son cœur que celui-ci ne pouvait supporter que des choses simples telles que les sentiments. De ce fait, Aragon n'avait aucune chance avec elle. La Française était au courant des plans de Leokares. Ce dernier voulait être dans ses bonnes grâces et comme méthode pour arriver à ses fins, il l'invitait dans sa couche.

La prenaient-ils tous pour une idiote?

Quelle femme, assez intelligente, aurait été tombée dans ce piège visible à des lieues de distance? Quelle femme? Pas elle, en tout cas. Elle avait peut être scellé et piétiné son cœur mais pas son cerveau. Mais elle admettait que passer une nuit dans les bras musculeux de cet Ibérique au sang chaud ne devait pas être dérangeant. En y repensant, elle aurait bien pu accepter ses avances. Cet homme devait vraiment être très fougueux. Liliane se mordit la lèvre inférieure en passant à lui, à son teint hâlé, ses cheveux de couleur foncée, ses yeux d'un vert électrisant. Bien sûr, ce qu'elle ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour. C'était du plaisir charnel, un sentiment. Les hommes l'attiraient mais elle savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Les idiots -elle nommait ainsi les gens amoureux, lui disait que l'amour, c'était de se savoir en sécurité auprès de l'être aimé, de se sentir vide loin de lui et que seulement un bonjour de sa part suffisait à faire rayonner toute la journée et faire oublier tous les soucis. Or France n'avait jamais ressentit cela auprès de Leokares ou de Giacomo ou d'une toute autre personne qu'elle avait rencontrée durant sa vie. Elle pouvait très bien se passer d'eux dans ses journées et ne ressentir aucun vide.

C'était évident que Liliane n'était jamais tombée amoureuse, et ce constat la fit soupirer de ravissement et elle ressentit un peu de fierté. Tout le monde ne pouvait pas protéger son cœur de ce monstre qu'était l'amour. Très peu connaissaient le vrai visage de cette ordure et elle en faisait partie.

Après un autre soupir, elle posa son verre sur la table du coin et sortit de la pièce. Son esprit était partagé entre l'envie d'aller chez cet Aragonais et l'envoyer sur les roses comme elle aimait le faire avec ses prétendants trop collants.

Et puis merde, elle allait se rendre aux appartements de Leokares à neuf heures.

Elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

o

Liliane s'assit sur un coffre et s'adossa contre le mur froid de la pièce.

— Bonjour Bazile, fit-elle a l'intention d'une personne.

Un jeune homme releva la tête de son travail à l'entente de son prénom. Cet adolescent de dix-sept ans était grand et costaud, deviner ses muscles sous ses habits était simple. Il avait de longs cheveux lisses d'un blond de blé qui encadraient son visage très mature pour son âge. Sa bouche était constitué de fines lèvres où au-dessus se positionnait un nez un peu retroussé. Deux sourcils bien dessinés surplombaient des yeux d'un bleu azur dans lequels on se perdait et un grain de beauté qui lui donnait beaucoup de charme se trouvait juste sous le coin gauche de sa bouche. Quand il souriait, il était possible de voir des fossettes apparaître sur son visage.

— Bonjour Liliane. Comment vas-tu?

Liliane remercia intérieurement Bazile de parler avec un français qu'elle comprenait et pas avec son patois habituel.

— Je vais bien, merci et toi?

— Oui, ça va, comme toujours. Et comment s'est passé la réunion? demanda Normandie.

— Assez bien, répondit France. Mais ce morveux de Saint Empire me fait craindre le pire, ajouta-t-elle.

Elle omit de dire qu'États pontificaux n'avait pas signé le traité. Il ne faillait pas non plus qu'elle déballe trop.

— Ce galapiâs?

C'était trop beau pour durer.

— Oui, ce galapiâs comme tu aimes le dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prépare, mais je suis sûre que je ne vais pas aimer.

— Nom de Diou! F'gaffe à c'téteu!

— Bazile, tu sais très bien que je ne comprends pas ton patois. Alors arrête s'il te plait.

— C'bon, j'arrête, fit le jeune homme. Sauf si t'arrives à dire «Tchi co dit co la co, o dit co la co la colique»!

— Tchi co dit co la co, o dit co la co la colique, récita d'une traite France.

La bouche du Normand s'entrouvrit de surprise et ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

— Nom de Diou, al la dit…

— Bazile!

— Excuse-moi, dit-il. Et ne t'inquitte pas, j'arrête de t'embêter.

Le jeune homme retourna à son travail, c'est à dire à couper la viande fraîche qu'il venait d'avoir en abattant un vieux porc.

— T'as pris ton temps pour venir. T'as fais un voyage qui dure maximum trois jours en vingt-cinq jours. Qu'est-ce qui t'as tant retenu à Cambrai?

— J'avais souvent une envie de me promener à pied dans les forêts avoisinantes de la route pendant le trajet.

— Et ça t'as pris tant de temps pour quelques promenades?

— Oui.

Bazile se concentra une seconde fois à sa tâche après cette réponse très précise, alors que les yeux de Liliane scrutaient chacun de ses gestes attentivement. Le Normand discernait qu'une vérité lui était cachée, mais si France ne voulait pas lui en faire part, il n'allait pas l'obliger à parler.

Ce que disait Liliane était à moitié vrai. Elle avait arrêté la carrosse plusieurs fois sur le chemin pour se promener dans les forêts, mais pas pour une envie de marcher et de contempler le paysage. Elle voulait y voir les fées. Depuis que Rome l'avait emmenée avec lui à sa capitale, elle n'en avait plus vu du tout. Ces petits êtres volants lui manquaient beaucoup, surtout leurs commérages. On pouvait apprendre des choses très surprenantes avec eux. Liliane s'était dite qu'il devait en avoir pleins dans les forêts normandes. Mais malheureusement pour elle, les fées ne s'étaient pas manifestées.

— D'ailleurs, dit Bazile et brisant le silence, j'ai un invité pour ce soir.

— Je t'écoute.

— C'est un capitaine qui est rentré de son voyage au port de Dieppe, il y a de cela quelques jours. Il a apporté avec lui sept… comment dire… sept autochtones sauvages de où il est allé.

— Continue.

— Peux-tu aller acheter des légumes secs de la voisine s'il te plaît? J'en ai besoin pour le plat que je dois préparer pour venue de ce capitaine chez moi.

France n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever et de se rendre chez une vieille un peu paranoïaque en traversant le froid glacial de l'hiver normand pour quelques plantes. Mais si elle voulait continuer d'avoir de bonnes relations avec ses régions, elle devait de se donner la peine de faire quelques tâches -même si ces dernières étaient assez ennuyeuses.

— C'est d'accord. Où est l'argent?

— Dans le coffre sur laquelle tu es assise.

Liliane la fouilla après s'être levée et trouva rapidement les pièces d'or. Elle prit une cape qui était aussi rangée dedans, l'enroula sur elle-même et sortis de la chambre qui servait de cuisine. Et adieu la bonne chaleur du four…

Elle traversa rapidement le sentier qui séparait la maison de Normandie de sa voisine de vieille peau et frappa trois coups une fois devant la porte. Tout de suite, la très charmante propritaire ouvrit et sourit de toutes ses dents qu'elle n'avait plus.

— Tchei ke r'eyt ke te veurs?

Toujours si accueillante dis donc.

— Légumes secs! cria immédiatement la Française, sachant à quel point les problèmes oratoires de cette femme étaient graves.

— Tchi ke? demanda-t-elle en postillonnant sur la jeune fille.

— LÉGUMES SECS! hurla France, faisant mal à son gosier.

Les paupières ridées de la vieille s'écarquillèrent pour laisser apparaître deux prunelles vertes. Et sans un mot, elle claqua la porte au nez de Liliane. Mais cette dernière attendit et quelques minutes plus tard, passée dans une température de froid extrême, la porte se réouvrit et la femme tendit sa main aux doigts osseux, la paume en l'air. La Française y déposa le petit sac qui contenait les pièces d'or, et immédiatement, la vieille prit l'argent en l'arrachant presque des mains de la blonde. Puis elle lui balança au visage un sac en toile de jute et referma la porte dans un bruit sourd.

Liliane avait attrapé les légumes au dernier moment, juste avant qu'ils ne tombent au sol. Avec un soupir elle tourna les talons et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la maison de Normandie.

Ce dernier l'avait envoyé exprès ici. Il n'avait pas voulu avoir affaire avec cette femme. Il avait aussi voulu sûrement se venger pour le partage en bailliages et la subdivision en vicomtés qu'il avait dû vivre en 1466. France allait faire payer à Bazile cet affront. Et cette rombière était devenue encore plus grincheuse qu'avant. Non mais, pour qui se prenait-elle pour jeter un quelconque objet sur celle qui représentait la France?

Cette harpie aussi allait payer avec Bazile.

Foi de Liliane, sa vengeance allait être terrible.

Elle allait les brûler plus qu'ils n'auraient pu l'être en enfer.

o

France prit une gorgée de son verre tout en écoutant Thomas Aubert raconter ses expéditions qu'il avait faites.

— Sauvez votre bateau de cette manière d'une tempête! Tout le monde ne doit pas avoir votre connaissance de ces vastes étendues aquatiques, complimenta-t-elle, hypocritement, parce qu'elle s'ennuyait totalement.

Cette personne rajoutait des tas sur ce qu'il racontait, c'était très visible. Et c'en était autant jouissif pour Liliane qui adorait se moquer des gens, car cet homme baissait dans son estime. Pour se rendre un brin plus intéressants, les humains pouvaient inventer sottise sur sottise.

— Merci, sourit le capitaine. Mais…

— Oui?

— N'êtes-vous pas un peu jeune pour boire?

Maintenant, Liliane ne l'aimait vraiment plus. Personne n'avait le droit de mettre en cause ses beuveries.

— J'ai vu la chute de l'Empire romain. Cela vous va-t-il comme réponse?

Thomas Aubert se tut devant le ton sec employé.

— Monsieur le capitaine.

— Oui? demanda celui-ci.

— Puis-je vous demander de me raconter une autre partie de votre voyage?Je suis avide des histoires d'aventure.

C'était faux. Elle ne faisait cela que pour voir si elle pouvait apprendre quelque chose d'assez intéressante.

— Avec plaisir, sourit Thomas.

Les yeux du marin se perdirent dans la contemplation du feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la pièce où ils se situaient. Les flammes lui rappelaient deux iris rougeâtres aux reflets denses.

— Quand j'ai accosté la terre ferme, expliqua-t-il, j'y ai rencontré des tribus de sauvages. Mais, j'ai aussi eu la chance de faire la connaissance de quelqu'un d'un peu plus spécial.

Les yeux de Liliane se plissèrent et elle écouta l'homme le plus attentivement possible. Ça devenait intéressant.

— C'était un jeune homme, ayant un physique de dix-huit ans. Il ressemblait aux autres, vous savez, à ceux que j'ai apporté.

— Oui, je ai vu ces hommes. D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé leurs parures très étranges.

— Mais lui… ce jeune homme était différant. Une sorte d'énergie s'émanait constamment de lui. La même que la votre.

Les yeux de Liliane s'écarquillèrent de surprise pendant une fraction de seconde, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

— Un représentant… murmura tout bas la Française, sans que son interlocuteur l'entende.

Elle voulait le rencontrer, cette homme. Il l'intéressait beaucoup. Si elle arrivait à le mettre dans sa poche avant les autres, c'était un combat silencieux gagné. Il n'y avait pas que des guerres physiques dans ce monde. Il y avait aussi les guerres politiques, de savoir, de mode, tous de silencieuses guerres menées par des mots ou de petits gestes.

Tout était un combat dans la vie. Et il fallait tout gagner pour devenir puissant.

C'était décidé, elle allait le trouver, user de tout son charisme pour l'hypnotiser et le manipuler selon son bon vouloir. Il allait devenir un petit pantin bien sage entre ses mains et ses doigts experts.

Liliane savait très bien comment s'y prendre et surtout, comment exploiter avidement les ressources.

.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _._

 _Traductions:_

 _Allemand: Fräulein = Mademoiselle , Herr = Monsieur , Kirchenstaat = États pontificaux , Ja = Oui , Natürlich = Bien sûr , Offensichtlich = Évidemment , Auf wiedersehen = Au revoir_

 _Latin: Dicio Pontificia = États pontificaux_

 _Normand: Galapiâs = Vaurien , Diou = Dieu , Téteu = Gamin , Tchi co dit co la co, o dit co la co la colique = Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit qu'elle a encore, elle dit qu'elle a encore la colique (diarrhée), phrase que l'on devait réciter sans se tromper. Tchei ke r'eyt ke te veurs? = Qu'est-ce que tu veux? , Tchi ke? = Quoi?_

 _→ Le pape Jules II surnomé Jules César II. Cette homme, pape et gouverneur des États pontificaux, était surnomé ainsi par ses admirateurs parce qu'il avait une image de «pape-soldat» en voulant faire devenir les États pontificaux une très grande puissance. Il sera surnomé plus tard «pape de fer»._

 _→ Le traité de Cambrai est un traité qui, publiquement, était une alliance entre plusieurs États pour se protéger contre l'empire Ottoman qui progressait en Europe. Mais secrètement, ce traité était pour se liguer contre la république de Venise. Les États pontificaux y adhéreront en mars. La quatrième des guerres d'Italie est déclarée ainsi, un premier Avril 1509._

 _→ Royaume de Castille ou avec son prénom, Diego. C'est 2pEspagne. À cette époque, le royaume d'Espagne n'existait pas encore. C'est bien plus tard, vers les années de Louis XIV qu'il va apparaître réellement. À sa place, à l'époque de ce chapitre, il y a le royaume de Castille et d'Aragon, qui malgré leur union dû au mariage de leurs souverains, restent assez indépendants de l'un et de l'autre._

 _→ Thomas Aubert est le premier capitaine français qui va faire un tour aux Amériques. Il ramènera avec lui, en France, sept amérindiens. Ces derniers attireront tous les regards sur eux, puis seront convertis au christianisme et baptisés. Malgré plusieurs recherches, je n'ai pas trouver la date à laquelle il est rentré en France._

 _Le bla-bla de l'auteur qui dit tout et n'importe quoi: J'ai monté le rating à M. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi._

 _J'espère que les OCs ne vous dérange pas. Mais j'avais besoin de les créer pour l'histoire. Et Normandie m'appartient, je ne l'ai pas emprunté. En parlant de lui, j'ai dû faire plein de recherche sur la langue normande. J'ai dû faire plein de recherches sur plusieurs choses, notamment sur l'Espagne._

 _Après ce chapitre, qui était une sorte d'entrée, je vais attaquer à l'histoire. Mon Dieu, toutes les recherches que je dois d'effectuer pour ne pas faire de fautes chronologiques et historiques!_

 _Aussi, je publierai une fois toutes les deux semaines, le mercredi._

 _J'ai utilisé le mot «sauvage» pour désigné les amérindiens. Alors, déjà, je vous le dis, JE NE SUIS PAS RACISTE. J'ai utilisé ce mot, parce qu'à cette époque, bah… les humains, surtout les européens, étaient racistes. Donc ce mot n'est utilisé que pour le contexte de l'histoire. Ceci ne reflète aucunement mes pensées!_

 _Bref._

 _Portez-vous bien pendant ces deux semaines!_


	3. II : Alejandro

_Bonjour ! Oui, après plusieurs mois, je poste enfin le deuxième chapitre. Excusez-moi pour ce retard. Vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates pourries._

 _Disclaimer : Himaruya_

 _Rating : T pour ce chapitre_

 _Personnages : Liliane/2pNyoFrance , Bazile/2pNormandie , João/2pMadère , Verrazano (un capitaine italien) , Oliver/2pAngleterre , Diego/2pCastille (Espagne) , David/2pPortugal , François 1er (roi de France) , Hildegard/2pSaint Empire romain germanique , Giacomo/2pEtats pontificaux (je crois que j'ai cité tout le monde…)_

 _Couple : Ils se rencontrent, mais rien de plus…_

 _Note de l'auteur : Quelqu'un m'a dit que ce serait préférable si je donnait plus de précisions sur la localisations des états aujourd'hui disparus. Donc : Castille et Aragon sont deux États situé dans la péninsule ibérique, qui, avec leur unification, ont créé l'Espagne actuel. Pour moi, Castille est représenté par Antonio (ou Diego pour sa version 2p) et Aragon par mon OC qui n'existe que en 2p, Leokares. Je suppose que d'une manière, Antonio à tué Aragon et a commencé à gouverner les deux royaumes en même temps. Quant aux États pontificaux (ou États de l'Eglise), c'était un royaume qui était au centre de l'Italie et était gouverné par les Papes. (un peu comme le Vatican)_

 _Sinon, je ne pense pas que j'ai été clair dans mon chapitre, mais c'est en Amérique qu'ils vont. Vers New York (qui n'existait pas à cette époque) et plus haut, au Canada. D'ailleurs, c'est là que Liliane **le** rencontre._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

.

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Alejandro**

* * *

 _She's got both hands in her pocket_

 _And she won't look at you_

 _Won't look at you_

 _She hides through love en su bolsillo_

 _She got a halo around her finger_

 _Around you_

 _._

 _Alejandro_

* * *

Liliane leva ses yeux. Le bateau lui faisait face de toute sa splendeur.

Une caraque normande, un très beau voilier à trois-mâts.

Il lui semblait majestueux alors que les dernières caisses étaient montées à son bord pour le voyage qu'il allait effectuer pendant des mois et des mois. On pouvait voir ses voiles claquer aux vents matinaux alors qu'il se tenait droitement, fier d'aller traverser un océan dans quelques heures. Cette baraque s'imposait au milieu des autres et était totalement ensorcelante. Mais malgré son apparence majestueuse, ce n'était pas ce bateau qui allait empêcher France de réaliser ses ambitions.

Personne ne pouvait arrêter Liliane quand celle-ci avait quelque chose en tête.

Après avoir longuement regarder les alentours, elle aperçut le capitaine de la caraque en train de lire des papiers et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers lui, prête à lui parler. Juste une petite discussion, ou peut-être avec un peu de chance, que quelques mots échangés, seulement pour le prévenir de sa présence sur son bateau.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas contredire sa décision. Il n'en avait aucunement le droit.

— Bonjour Verrazano, fit-elle en se postant juste à côté de l'homme.

Pas besoin de forme de politesse.

Ce dernier sursauta à l'entente d'une voix juste à quelques doigts de son oreille et mit sa main sur son cœur pour apaiser les battements de celui-ci. Puis il se retourna et écarquilla ses yeux lorsqu'il vit celle qui l'appelait.

— Mademoiselle Bonnefoy!

— Je viens avec vous.

— Comment?

— Je viens avec vous, répéta la jeune fille.

— Quoi? Mais comment?

— Le roi a décidé que ce serait très instructif pour moi de venir avec vous. Je pourrais apprendre des choses très intéressantes et utiles pour le royaume.

C'était un mensonge. Son roi ne savait rien de son départ pour ce voyage. En effet, Liliane fuguait, comme le faisaient les enfants de nobles cherchant l'aventure à chaque coin de rue, lassés de leur vie trop calme.

— Mais… ce…

— Contrariez-vous la décision du roi, Verrazano?

— Non! fit avec hâte l'homme. Non, mais j'avoue que c'est surprenant et…

— Je ne vous demande pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, mais de me donner une place dans votre bateau.

Tranchant et net. France préférait ne pas tourner autour du pot dans des cas pareils.

— Bien, vous aurez une place avec les hommes…

— Je veux votre cabine.

Les yeux du marin s'écarquillèrent.

— Verrazano, je suis une jeune fille et tu veux que je dorme dans une pièce close avec une cinquantaine d'hommes qui resteront sans femme pendant des mois? Es-tu sérieux?

Plus de vouvoiement. Pas besoin. Quand on voulait ordonner quelque chose à quelqu'un, on ne le faisait pas avec des tournures de politesse, sinon la domination qu'on exerçait sur cette personne diminuait.

— Je…

— As-tu au moins une idée de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si le roi de France entendait qu'on avait osé toucher à la représentante de son royaume?

Le capitaine avala sa salive, alors que Liliane ancrait intensivement son regard violet dans celui de l'Italien.

— On te décapiterait.

Les yeux du marin s'écarquillèrent et une goutte de sueur traça un chemin le long de sa tempe gauche.

Bon signe. Il avait peur. Ce n'était l'histoire que de quelques secondes avant qu'il n'accepte de partager avec lui sa cabine.

— Dois-je préciser que la mise à mort s'effectuerait dans d'atroces souffrances?

À la vue des pupilles qui oscillaient, France compris qu'il allait accepter. Encore une fois, elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se retint d'afficher un sourire, celui qu'elle avait quand elle était victorieuse.

o

Liliane lisait attentivement des cartes maritimes à la lumière d'une bougie, installée confortablement au bureau de la cabine.

Ils avaient levé l'ancre au port de Dieppe mais avaient dû se réfugier en Bretagne à la suite d'une tempête. Ils n'avaient pu faire qu'un petit trajet de Normandie chez son voisin Breton.

France se demandait si partir alors que son royaume faisait la sixième des guerres de l'Italie était une bonne idée. L'an passé, à la bataille de la Bicoque, elle avait perdu totalement le duché de Milan et le reconquérir lui semblait impossible. Le mieux était de faire une croix sur ce territoire. On n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait dans la vie, la preuve: elle ne régnait pas sur la Terre.

Mais un côté de son esprit lui criait de s'enfuir loin de tout cela, d'aller voyager comme elle le souhaitait et de s'en moquer totalement de ce qui arrivait. France était fatiguée. Fatiguée de faire des guerres, lassée d'aller sur les champs de bataille, mais… mais on devait combattre pour avoir ce qu'on voulait. Si on ne se battait pas, les autres nous marchaient dessus et on devenait insignifiant à leur yeux. On les laissait nous transformer en petit pantin, or pour Liliane, c'était tout le contraire: elle voulait manipuler les autres. Sans exception. Dans son idéologie, même ses frères devaient se soumettre à ses moindres caprices. Pourquoi les aurait-elle épargnés? Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à cause d'eux…

Non.

Ne plus penser au temps jadis.

C'était malsain pour son équilibre mental.

Mais juste le simple fait se rappeler de quelques petits souvenirs suffisait à faire bouillir son sang et lui donner l'envie de démembrer toutes personnes se trouvant dans son entourage.

Toutes ces douleurs… tous ces cris…

Tout ce sang…

Liliane mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Elle commença à inspirer et expirer lentement pour se calmer.

Ne plus y penser.

Si on fouillait son passé, on ne se souvenait jamais des bons moments, mais des mauvais, de ceux qui nous avaient marqués. Et seule la douleur nous marquait. Le bonheur était éphémère mais pas la tristesse. Essayez de vous souvenir d'un moment heureux, vous chercherez dans votre mémoire pendant un temps. Mais essayez de trouver un souvenir douloureux, et il vous viendra à l'esprit à la seconde même.

Si on restait constamment tourné vers le passé, on retournait notre dos au futur et on le ratait.

Il fallait toujours regarder devant soi et ne plus penser à ce qu'on avait vécu.

Doucement, France rouvrit ses yeux et son regard se posa sur une des feuilles qui traînait sur le bureau. Elle put y lire «La Dauphine».

La caraque qui commandait la flotte était nommée ainsi et ce nom plaisait bien à Liliane. Ça collait parfaitement à l'image de ce navire, parce qu'il avait une allure très noble. La Dauphine était calme et confortable pour France. Elle se sentait chez elle ici, sur l'eau, à voyager ainsi. C'était totalement charmant. En y repensant, Liliane aimait naviguer.

C'était décidé, elle allait recommencer ces trajets une fois celui-ci fini.

Elle fit promener son regard dans la pièce à peine éclairée par les bougies et remarqua la veste de Verrazano.

La Française partageait la cabine du capitaine avec ce dernier. C'était elle bien-sûr qui dormait sur le lit, elle représentait la France après tout et ce n'était pas un simple humain qui allait mettre en péril son confort personnel. Pour des raisons de sécurité, Liliane avait accepté de se déguiser en garçon pour voyager. Si les matelots apprenaient qu'elle était une fille, cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour elle. La présence d'une femme à bord d'un bateau était mal vu.

Soudain le bruit d'une porte qui claque fit détacher le regard de Liliane de la veste. Verrazano entra dans la pièce et referma le battant de son pied. Le second claquement, encore plus fort que le premier, fit sursauter France.

— Alors? demanda-t-elle.

— Deux des bateaux sont beaucoup trop endommagés. Nous partirons avec La Dauphine et La Normande une fois ces deux derniers réparés.

— Et les deux autres?

— Va falloir qu'on parte sans eux. La tempête n'a pas du tout été clémente avec nous. Nous avons perdu la moitié de la flotte à cause d'elle.

— On avancera plus vite avec deux bateaux, déclara Liliane.

— Oui, mais il ne faut pas oublier que des pirates sillonnent les mers et les océans. Nous étions mieux équipés contre eux avec quatre bâtiments que deux.

— Qu'allons-nous faire? Rester ici pendant des mois et attendre que les caraques soient réparées pour repartir?

— Non. Je ne le peux pas. Nous avons assez perdu de temps en nous arrêtant ici. Mon contrat avec sa majesté le roi de France ne me permet pas une tel loisir.

— Alors partons.

— Mais que vois-je! Mademoiselle Bonnefoy est très enthousiasmée à l'idée de lever l'ancre. Pourquoi une telle envie? demanda l'Italien en souriant alors qu'il tirait une chaise vers lui pour s'y asseoir.

La Française se tut.

Comment lui dire gentiment que cette question l'horripilait extrêmement?

— Je ne suis en aucun cas obligée de vous dire quoi que ce soit.

Le ton qu'avait employé Liliane était agressif. Elle haïssait les personnes qui fourraient leur nez là où il ne le fallait pas.

La vérité était qu'elle avait envie d'aller visiter ces terres lointaines, car, tout simplement, elle voulait posséder des colonies, comme Castille et Aragon. Oh, elle pouvait bien en avoir sans y aller elle-même, mais elle préférait être sur place. Bien sûr, si elle s'absentait du continent européen, il y avait de fortes chances que les batailles menées sur le territoire italien se vouent en échec. Déjà qu'elle avait perdu le duché de Milan alors qu'elle l'avait regagné après beaucoup d'efforts…

France se demandait vraiment si partir était un bon choix. Elle avait encore la chance de changer d'avis et d'arrêter ce voyage alors qu'elle était en Bretagne.

Mais il n'y avait pas que des colonies qui intéressaient Liliane.

En effet, elle voulait rencontrer «l'homme aux yeux rouges», comme elle avait prise l'habitude de l'appeler. Depuis que Thomas Aubert avait parlé de cette personne à la Française, cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. La nuit, dans son sommeil, elle voyait une paire de prunelles rougeoyantes la fixer. Parfois, elles étaient remplies de bienveillance et puis d'autres fois, elles contenaient toute la haine du monde à son égard. France ne pouvait jamais déchiffrer le mystérieux reflet que ces yeux abritaient. Ils étaient… énigmatiques. Oui, voilà, énigmatiques. C'était le mot qui correspondait le mieux. Liliane voyait ces iris, mais pas leur propriétaire. Lui restait dans l'ombre. Elle ne pouvait seulement discerner que quelques traits d'un corps d'homme musclé sous une source de lumière dont elle ne savait même pas d'où venait la provenance. Et depuis des années, chaque nuit, sans exception, elle voyait ce rêve. Liliane savait que vouloir connaître cette personne était devenu une obsession chez elle. Une obsession à la hauteur (ou gravité) de celle qu'avait Oliver à son égard. Et l'envie de savoir à tout prix qui était cet homme était un simple caprice de sa part, qui passait avant plusieurs choses bien plus importantes, telles que le duché de Milan.

Mais Liliane était égoïste.

Et parfois, elle se demandait si elle n'était pas aussi la représentante du pur et simple égoïsme, celui encore en état brute.

— Pas la peine de vous énerver mademoiselle. Je ne faisait que de plaisanter.

Que de plaisanter? Il n'était pas sérieux?… Si?

On pouvait lire dans ses yeux l'envie qu'il avait pour apprendre la raison de sa présence sur ce bateau.

La curiosité… c'était une vertu… qui pouvait nous porter à notre fin.

Être curieux, d'accord, mais trop, non. Il ne fallait jamais être trop curieux. Mais ne l'était-elle pas en voulant à tout prix connaître cet «homme aux yeux rouge»? À trop être curieuse, France pouvait creuser sa propre tombe. Mais Liliane n'appliquait pas les conseils qu'elle donnait. Pour une fois, elle aimait l'adrénaline que lui procurait la curiosité. Pour une fois, elle avait envie de s'aventurer et de faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Pour une fois, elle voulait être libre.

o

France se tenait à la proue du bateau. Le vent qui soufflait contre son dos faisait virevolter ses longs cheveux blonds autour de son visage. Ses yeux violacés scrutaient l'horizon à la recherche de terres. Partis de Bretagne, ils avaient navigué au Sud et longé la côte Nord de la péninsule Ibérique pour mettre le cap sur Madère et dans cinq heures environs, ils devaient accoster un des ports de cette archipels du Portugal. La flotte devait se ravitailler en nourriture et en eau. Et surtout, ils devaient se reposer un peu, parce qu'après cet arrêt, ils allaient faire un voyage d'environ huit mois.

Liliane délaissa le paysage et se retourna pour traverser le pont principal en direction de la cabine. Une fois dedans, elle alla se jeter sur le lit pour dormir. Un matelot allait sûrement venir pour la réveiller une fois arrivé.

Quelques heures plus tard, le capitaine lui-même vint la sortir de son sommeil pour lui annoncer leur arrivée. Il lui dit qu'elle pouvait se balader sur l'île à son aise et mettre ses vêtements féminins -sans se faire remarquer par les matelots pour autant, mais qu'elle devait revenir sur le bateau avant le couché du soleil. France acquiesça et alla au marché du port.

La Française essayait de ne pas trop se faire remarquer car elle n'était guère enchantée de rencontrer Madère. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il devait sentir son aura de nation, donc était au courant de sa présence. Liliane n'aimait pas le représentant de ces îles. C'était un jeune homme pas plus âgé qu'elle mais qui se plaisait beaucoup à regarder les autres de haut avec dédain. En somme, lui et elle n'étaient pas si différents. Lui était même plus honorable que France, car il ne cachait pas ses vrais ressentiments derrière un masque de duplicité comme elle. Et malgré cette vérité qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, ça n'empêchait pas la Française de ne pas aimer ses gestes.

Mais malheureusement pour Liliane, João avait aussi décidé de se promener au marché, le même jour, à la même heure et rue.

— Mais qui vois-je! fit-il comme s'il était surpris, alors qu'il avait depuis longtemps senti la présence de la Française sur son territoire.

Il fit un baise main très galant à la jeune fille et fixa ses yeux ambrés dans ceux violets de son interlocutrice.

— La plus belle femme de l'Europe est venue chez moi. Vous auriez dû me prévenir, j'aurais préparé un festin à votre honneur!

— Oh, João! La plus belle femme? Vous me flattez! Mais comment ce fait-il que votre si grand orgueil vous permette de dire des éloges pour moi?

— Ma chère _menina_ Liliane, il est vrai que j'ai un peu plus d'amour-propre que les autres personnes, et je ne fais des louanges que très rarement aux autres que moi-même, mais pour autant, je sais reconnaître une vraie beauté quand elle se présente à moi et je ne me retient jamais de lui dire à quel point je la trouve splendide.

— Tout ceci me flatte beaucoup, João! Mais ne nous voilons pas la face mon chère. Vous savez autant que moi que ces flatteries ne sont que remplies de sarcasme.

— _Menina_ Liliane, il est très vrai que souvent mes arguments sont très rabaissants, je vous l'accorde, mais pour cette fois, je voudrais vraiment que vous croyiez en la sincérité de mes propos en votre égard.

Cette phrase avait été dite d'une telle voix que douter n'était pas permis. Mais France avait de l'expérience et savait à quel point les représentants étaient devenus de bons acteurs avec le temps.

— C'est assez difficile, répondit-elle.

«Vous êtes connu pour péter plus haut que votre cul.», avait-elle voulu rajouter.

— Me traitez-vous de menteur?

«Oui.»

— Je n'ai jamais dit cela, João, fit Liliane avec sérieux. Je vais paraître très vaniteuse, mais oui, le fait que je suis belle est très vrai. Mais pour autant, quand vous me le dites, le croyez-vous vraiment? Croyez-vous vraiment que je suis la plus belle femme de toute l'Europe? Voyons, s'il vous plaît, je veux discuter avec vous sincèrement, sans qu'il y ait une une once de sarcasme ou d'hypocrisie entre nous.

— Votre désir est partagé, _menina_ Liliane. Sachez que je me ferais un plaisir de vous héberger le temps de votre séjour ici. Je pense seulement, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, que vous auriez dû me prévenir d'avance de votre arrivée. J'aurais tellement voulu préparer un festin pour vous!

— Voyons, João, pas besoin de cela!

— D'accord. Mais j'insiste pour que je vous héberge! Et je n'accepte aucun refus!

— Je vois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix, fit la Française en s'avouant vaincue devant l'insistance de João.

Le jeune homme lui présenta son bras et proposa de lui offrir une boisson chez lui.

Il y eu une hésitation de la part de Liliane. Mais se rappelant qu'il y avait encore du temps devant elle avant que le soleil ne se couche, France accepta. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment, traversant tout le marché où les vendeurs criaient autant que leur gosier leur permettaient, espérant attirer des clients par cette façon. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez le Madérois, sa maison se trouvant sur une colline à moins d'un lieu du marché. Une fois dedans, il l'invita au petit salon et lui offrit un verre de vin. Bien que Liliane trouva que le goût était un peu étrange et pas aussi bon que ses vins à elle, elle ne dit rien. Ils parlèrent du temps, de la fabrication du vin et de la chasse et pêche; en somme que de banalités. Mais il vint un moment où la conversation dériva sur les autres nations et tout de suite, Liliane fit attention à ses propos et tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. João ne disait que des choses sans importance sur eux, mais France voyait que discrètement, il essayait de lui faire avouer ses pensées intimes qu'elle avait sur les autres. La Française remarqua qu'elle ne se tenait plus droite comme un i… que ses muscle s'étaient détendus… et surtout… qu'elle avait les idées moins claires…

Merde.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le vin.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué?

Comment n'avait-elle pas vu le piège?

Merde! Merde! Merde!

Elle avait senti qu'il était un peu trop sucré. Pourquoi, bon sang, n'avait-elle pas fait attention à ce détail ?

Merde !

João avait dû mettre un produit dans son verre pour tirer d'elle des informations plus facilement. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre de bien plus important, outre que le fait qu'elle aurait pu révéler des choses – mais comme elle avait remarqué l'entourloupe, à la seconde même, elle avait pris les mesures nécessaires pour faire attention à ses propos. Si Madère était en train d'essayer de lui faire avouer des vérités (d'ailleurs, c'était le cas), pour qui le faisait-il ? João mettait de côté son orgueil pour ce boulot. Depuis le début, les éloges, la gentillesse… tout avait été faux. Et malgré le fait que Liliane savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance… Elle l'avait fait.

Et comme une idiote, elle s'était fait avoir. Elle aurait dû remarquer que Madère ne se comportait pas comme d'habitude. Malgré qu'elle ne le connaissait pas intimement, elle savait qu'il possédait un orgueil monstrueusement immense. Et dire des compliments à autre que soi-même n'était pas de son genre.

— _Menina_ Bonnefoy ?

La voix de João la sortit de ses pensées. France remarqua qu'elle avait commencé à fixer le sol. Elle releva son visage et ancra son regard dans les yeux ambrés de son interlocuteur.

— Vous sentez-vous bien ? Vous regardez le sol depuis quelques minutes.

Maintenant que Liliane savait ce qui se passait, elle allait faire attention à tout.

— Je suis désolée si je vous ai fait peur, dit-elle en s'efforçant de sourire. Je n'ai fait qu'un malaise, sûrement du à la fatigue du voyage.

— Je vais faire immédiatement préparer votre chambre!

— Non, pas besoin. Je veux continuer à vous parler.

Madère acquiesça et leur conversation continua. Liliane pouvait maintenant remarquer facilement que, secrètement, João essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez. Bien sûr, elle ne dit rien qui pouvait être une information capitale. Mais il vint un moment où João lui posa une question assez dérangeante :

— Que pensez-vous de monsieur Kirkland ?

Malheureusement, Liliane ne pouvait pas l'envoyer sur les roses comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs fois avec Verrazano au cours de son voyage avec celui-ci. Elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait pas compris la question.

— Duquel parlez-vous ?

— Bien sûr de monsieur Oliver Kirkland.

— Oh ! De lui ? dit-elle, puis prenant un air songeur, elle répondit : C'est un bon adversaire.

— Rien de plus sur lui?

— Que voulez-vous que je dise de plus ?

— Je ne sais pas… Oh ! Pourquoi pas vos pensées sur l'amour qu'il porte en votre égard ?

— L'amour ?

Liliane aimait vraiment faire semblant de ne rien savoir.

— Voyons, toute la Terre en est au courant ! Ne me faites pas croire que vous ne le savez pas.

— Si, si… mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

João reposa sa question en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe :

— Que pensez-vous de l'amour qu'il vous porte ?

— Il a le droit de m'aimer.

— Un peu plus d'informations ?

— Je vous trouve un peu trop curieux…

— Oh, je demandais juste comme ça…

Et hop, encore un curieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient, les gens, pour être si curieux ?! Et lui, ce curieux de João, elle devait le supporter jusqu'à la fin de son séjour.

o

— Comment ça, vous reportez la date de départ ?! Elle a déjà été reportée à deux reprises !

Ce n'était pas une question mais un reproche.

— Je le dois ! Nous ne sommes pas assez fournis encore, dit Verrazano.

Liliane se tut. Elle ne pouvait pas trop se rebeller contre les décisions du capitaine italien.

— Et quand c'est, le départ?

— Le 17 janvier.

— De l'an 1524, j'espère, parce que plus tard… Je ne pense pas que je puisse accepter.

— Bien sûr.

— Mais quant même. C'est trop tard.

— Nous ne pouvons pas lever l'ancre avant.

Liliane accrocha ses deux mains au col du vêtement de Verrazano et le tira vers elle. Leur visage n'était séparé que par quelques centimètres.

— Écoutez-moi bien, cher capitaine, vous avez intérêt à reporter le départ à une date plus proche.

L'Italien se dégagea de la poigne de Liliane et réajusta ses vêtements.

— Je ne crois pas que je puisse faire cela. Excusez-moi mademoiselle Bonnefoy.

La jeune fille reste quelques secondes débout, ne sachant quoi dire. Puis elle sortit de la chambre de l'auberge où ils se trouvaient, claquant le porte derrière elle. La Française descendit rapidement les escaliers et sortit du bâtiment. Elle marcha d'un pas rythmé, voulant atteindre la maison de João le plus vite possible. Elle ne voulait pas traîner dans les rues à une heure aussi tardive de la nuit. Quelques hommes ivres essayèrent de l'aborder, croyant qu'elle était une prostituée (et même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça leur importait peu), mais avant qu'ils ne puissent finir leur première phrase, Liliane s'éloignait d'eux. Liliane avait peur. Peur que…

Non! Il ne fallait plus jamais penser au passé!

France escalada la colline tant bien que mal et arriva enfin à la maison. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne toque et elle comprit qu'un serviteur attendait sa venue. Elle entra et donna à l'homme son survêtement. Le serviteur lui dit quelque chose et avec le peu de portugais qu'elle savait, elle comprit les mots «monsieur» et «bibliothèque». Liliane monta les escaliers et toqua à une porte. Après avoir reçu la permission d'entrer, elle pénétra dans la pièce. João l'y attendait, le dos tourné à elle et un verre de vin à la main, regardant à travers la fenêtre alors que la lumière de la lune l'éclairait dans cette bibliothèque ayant seulement comme éclairage quelques bougies posées ici et là. Toute cette atmosphère paraissait romantique. Beaucoup trop romantique pour être innocente. Sur ses gardes, France s'avança vers le Madérois et se plaça à côté de lui. Le paysage nocturne était magnifique et quand elle regarda João, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Ce dernier se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

— Alors, _menina_ Liliane, que vous a-t-il dit ?

— Le départ est reporté.

— Et pour quand…

— Le 17 janvier, le coupa-t-elle.

— Vous fâcherez-vous si je vous dis que cela me fait plaisir ?

— Vous devrez trouver une bonne excuse.

— Je vais pouvoir avoir droit à un peu plus votre compagnie.

C'était bien ça qui embêtait France. João essayait tout le temps de lui retirer des informations. Plusieurs fois, il avait tenté de la droguer avec son vin bizarre. Mais à chaque fois, il échouait, car Liliane faisait très attention. La plupart du temps, alors qu'il était retourné, elle balançait le contenu de son verre par la fenêtre ou le versait dans les pots des plantes.

Surtout France avait une idée pour qui il travaillait : soit Portugal, soit Castille, soit Angleterre ; mais pour un de ces trois là. João pouvait bosser pour David, après tout, il était sa région. Oliver était une option dû au fait qu'il était l'allié du Portugal et qu'il était obsédé par elle. Il était capable de charger João de demander à Liliane ce qu'elle pensait de l'Anglais. La troisième option était Diego. Son frère Castillan était trop protecteur avec elle et voulait la protéger de tous les hommes, au grand dam de Liliane. Il pouvait bien payer João pour qu'il lui demande si elle avait des amants.

Mais ce qui tracassait France c'était comment Madère connaissait sa venue, parce que dès le premier jour, il avait commencé à exécuter sa mission, de ce fait, il devait forcément savoir qu'elle était sur la Dauphine. Mais comment avait-il parvenu à avoir cette information ? Personne à part elle et Normandie ne savait son départ. Et Bazile n'était pas du genre à relever des choses aux autres. On pouvait lui faire confiance. Et il y avait aussi Bretagne qui savait ce qu'elle faisait. Quand ils s'étaient arrêtés suite à une tempête, il l'avait hébergée et elle lui avait parlé de son voyage…

Bretagne ! Mais oui, Bretagne ! Bretagne l'haïssait ! Bretagne avait toutes les raisons de lui faire du mal. Bretagne avait toutes les raisons d'aller dire à Oliver le voyage qu'elle effectuait. Bretagne adorait Angleterre. Il vouait un culte aux frères Britanniques. Pour avoir les bonnes grâces de son cher idole anglais, ce Breton était capable de tout faire. D'une certaine manière, il se vengeait d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient, ses régions, pour vouloir à chaque minutes se venger d'elle ? L'un l'envoyait chez sa voisine de furie, l'autre déballait des informations sur son emplacement actuel à un maniaque qui voulait à tous prix se marier avec elle…

Liliane en était sûre, ce Breton avait tout dit à Oliver et ce dernier était sûrement allé demander à João la faveur de soustraire des informations d'elle sur l'élu de son cœur. Élu qui n'existait pas, car France ne tombait **pas** amoureuse. Mais Oliver était têtu. Depuis qu'elle s'était occupé de ce gamin pendant leur enfance, il ne la lâchait plus. Au tout début, Liliane s'était dit que comme il n'avait personne, il voyait en elle la seule amie qu'il puisse avoir, mais bien vite, son attachement pour elle avait commencé à l'agacer. Et quand il avait parlé d'un possible mariage, cela avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le verre. S'il voulait se balader avec elle, d'accord, mais pas de mariage ! Ce mot tout seul faisait frissonner Liliane. Un mariage n'était qu'idiotie. Ça ne servait seulement à enchaîner une femme à un homme. La femme perdait le minime liberté qu'elle possédait et devenait un esclave sans valeurs.

Un mariage était la plus grande idiotie (pour ne pas dire connerie) qu'une femme pouvait faire dans sa vie. Et malheureusement, beaucoup de femmes le faisaient.

— _Menina_ Bonnefoy ?

Encore une fois, France s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

— Oui, fit-elle.

— Vous aviez l'air songeuse. Quelque chose va mal ?

Oui, tout allait mal ! Elle voulait quitter ces îles rapidement mais Verrazano avait l'air de bien aimer cet endroit et de ne pas vouloir partir.

— Non, tout va très bien, affirma-t-elle en souriant pour être crédible. Que disiez-vous déjà ?

— Je disais que je suis heureux car vous allez rester ici plus longtemps que prévu.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Liliane, puis tout doucement, il pencha sa tête vers la sienne. Le regard de Liliane ne cilla pas. Alors João déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle ne recula pas, mais ne répondit pas non plus au baiser. Puis cette douce pression sur sa bouche disparût et Liliane reouvrit ses yeux (elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle les avait fermés) et les planta dans les orbes ambrés du Madérois.

— Puis-je vous avouer quelque chose ? dit-il, puis continua en acceptant le mutisme de la Française comme une autorisation. Je… Vous me plaisez… beaucoup.

C'était un mensonge. Ça ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Les hommes ne la regardait jamais comment une femme, mais plutôt comme un objet qu'ils pouvaient exploiter.

— Oh, taisez-vous, fit-elle en l'embrassant.

o

Liliane marchait, sans but, dans le noir. En effet, il ne faisait pas totalement noir, puisque elle arrivait à discerner les silhouettes des arbres et des buissons qui l'entouraient. Elle sentait l'herbes chatouiller ses pieds nus. Elle portait une simple robe blanche. Elle avançait doucement, puis elle vit une personne devant elle. Liliane ne voyait rien de lui. Rien, sauf deux yeux de braise. Ils étaient tellement glaciaux que la propre température corporelle de la jeune femme chuta. C'était drôle. Le rouge était une couleur chaude, mais ces iris étaient d'une froideur extrême. Liliane ne voyait pas le visage de cette personne, mais elle savait de qui il s'agissait : l'homme aux yeux rouges. Doucement, il pointa un doigt vers elle et France entendit une voix grave. Tout de suite, il l'accusa de libertinage et lui conseilla d'arrêter cela. C'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi faire, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Pour contrôler les hommes, il fallait coucher avec eux. La majorité des représentants étaient de sexe masculin et Liliane voulait tous les avoir sous ses ordres. Mais malgré les arguments qu'elle avançait pour justifier ses actes misérables et puérils, la voix la jugeait de plus en plus sévèrement. L'homme commença à hurler (car oui, elle savait que la voix qu'elle entendait était celle de la personne qui se tenait devant elle) et Liliane se défendit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais tout ce qu'il lui disait était vrai et cela la blessait car elle ne pouvait rien faire pour tous les péchés qu'elle avait commis, commettait et allait commettre. Les branches des arbres commencèrent à la fouetter en plein visage, comme si ces plantes voulaient la punir pour ses crimes.

Puis soudain deux mains s'accrochèrent à sa gorge et plantèrent leurs ongles dans la peau tendre. Elles essayaient de l'egorger et le souffle commençait à manquer à Liliane. Elle gigota sur place, essayant vainement de se soustraire à l'emprise de la poigne de l'homme aux yeux rouges, car c'était bien lui qui tentait de la tuer. Il lui criait en boucle qu'elle lui avait été infidèle.

Oui, infidèle.

Infidèle, parce qu'elle était obsédée par ces yeux et chez chaque homme avec qui elle était ensemble, elle cherchait en lui ces yeux écarlates. Et elle ne les trouvait jamais.

France sentit sa peau la brûler et les blessures saigner. Un rire grave, presque malade, s'éleva et Liliane sut qu'elle allait mourir. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux et elle vit à quel point celle-ci avait été misérable. Soudain la terre s'ecroula sous ses pieds et Liliane tomba.

France se réveilla en sursaut. Son corps était couvert de sueur et sa poitrine se levait et descendait à une vitesse affolante. Elle jetta un regard à côté d'elle ; João dormait paisiblement. Liliane essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était bien pu passer. Les seules choses qui remontèrent à la surface dans son esprit brumeux fut les souvenirs de verres de vin, d'un baiser… bon, de plusieurs baisers chauds et… en fait, non, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de la suite. Le seul fait d'être dans le même lit que ce Madérois expliquait tout, surtout ce qu'ils avaient bien pu y faire.

Remarquant qu'elle était dans la chambre de son hôte et non dans la sienne, Liliane se releva, mit une tunique qui traînait par là et s'avança vers la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre à couché. Mais juste avant de sortir, elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder à travers la fenêtre, la lune qui brillait de milles feu. C'était une lune-rouge. Aussi rouge que ces yeux écarlates qu'elle connaissait si bien sans vraiment les connaître.

o

Elle était enfin arrivée.

Oui, après plusieurs tempêtes, orages et autres malheurs, ils étaient enfin arrivés.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Liliane traversa la plage (sans se soucier des matelots qui travaillaient et de Verrazano qui lui criait de revenir) et pénétra dans la forêt. Elle marcha pendant un moment, un long moment, s'engouffrant de plus en plus dans la forêt. Puis elle arriva dans une clairière, où au centre se trouvait un gros rocher de deux mètres de hauteur, et c'est là qu'elle remarqua que le soleil se couchait. Alors Liliane décida de retourner au bateau, sauf qu'elle comprit qu'elle s'était perdue. Après un soupir las, elle commença à tourner en rond autour du rocher, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

— Bonjour.

France s'arrêta net.

— Allez-vous bien ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait personne.

— Je suis en haut.

Liliane leva ses yeux et aperçut une silhouette qui se tenait au-dessus du rocher. Elle la regarda, voulant discerner ses traits. Soudain, cette personne sauta à terre et la Française put la voir. C'était un jeune homme, sûrement entre dix-huit et dix-neuf ans. Il était grand, musclé et beau. Il portait à ses pieds des chaussures ressamblant à des chaussons. Son pantalon en cuir aux multiples décorations enveloppait ses jambes élancées et son bassin. Il était torse nu et on pouvait voir des ombres jouer avec les lignes de ses muscles saillants de l'abdomen et du buste. Sa peau hâlée avait des arabesques de cicatrices, certaines anciennes, d'autres récentes, mais ce n'était pas laid, au contraire, ça lui donnait un air sauvage. Ses bras musclés étaient la preuve de sa force et ses épaules larges accentuaient sa virilité. Les yeux de Liliane défilèrent du cou robuste vers le visage. Il avait de longs cheveux lisses d'un brun tirant au rouge qui lui tomabaient en cascade sur le dos et les épaules larges. Il avait un visage carré, avec une mâchoire forte et robuste, un beau nez et des pommettes saillantes. Une cicatrice traversait en diagonale son visage, passant par son nez. Et il y avait ses yeux.

Quand Liliane les vit, elle en fut médusée. C'était des yeux en amande avec deux rubis comme iris. Ils avaient de longs cils noirs qui mettaient en valeur leur rouge écarlate. Ces yeux étaient ceux qui l'obsedaient depuis des années. C'étaient eux. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

— C'est toi…

— Pardon ?

— C'est toi… fit France, tu es l'homme aux yeux rouges !

— Comment ?

— Si, c'est toi ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé !

— Pardon mademoiselle, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de m'expliquer…

À ces paroles, Liliane comprit soudain que les propos qu'elle tenait n'avaient pas de sens clair pour la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle s'excusa et commença à bredouiller quand elle voulut lui expliquer pourquoi elle l'appelait «l'homme aux yeux rouges» et le cherchait. S'il y avait quelque chose de bien avec les nations, c'était que quelque soit la langue de leurs terres, il existait une langue universelle pour toutes les représentants. Ainsi, il n'y avait jamais de problème pour communiquer. France se calma, inspira fortement et dit :

— Je m'appelle Liliane Bonnefoy. Je représente le Royaume de France et je suis à votre recherche.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous à ma recherche ?

France ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

— Bah… parce que… je… enfin…, fit-elle en baissant son regard. Ces yeux rouges la mettaient mal à l'aise. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était intimidée par quelqu'un.

— C'est bon. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de me répondre.

La jeune femme releva ses yeux et fixa les orbes vermeils. Ils lui paraissaient si beaux… Ils étaient tels qu'il semblait aucunement possible qu'ils puissent un jour regarder méchamment quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

— Dîtes-moi… comment vous nommez-vous ? Je vous ai dit mon nom. À votre tour, dit-elle.

— Je n'ai pas de nom.

— Comment ?

— Je n'ai pas de nom. On ne m'en a pas donné.

Cette déclaration surpris beaucoup Liliane.

— Mais alors, comment vous appelle votre peuple ? demanda-t-elle.

— On m'appelle « _Lui_ » ou « _Il_ ». Je ne vis pas avec mon peuple, et ils ne me parlent presque jamais. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas de nom à proprement dire.

— Mais alors, comment vais-je faire quand il faudra que je vous appelle ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Liliane baissa les yeux. Ça commençait mal. Elle ne s'était pas du tout imaginer rencontrer quelqu'un sans nom. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et elle releva sa tête.

— Vous savez quoi, choisissez un prénom pour moi.

o

— Comment ça, le roi est prisonnier ?

— Vous savez, mademoiselle Bonnefoy, vous avez disparue et… essaya de dire un des hommes.

— Attendez, je m'absente pour une année et à mon retour, la première chose que j'apprends, c'est que le roi est prisonnier ?! hurla Liliane en se tenant l'arrête du nez. Mais alors, à quoi vous servez, bande d'incapables ?! cria-t-elle en jetant un vase au sol sous la pulsion de la colère.

L'objet se brisa en miles morceaux sous les yeux effarés des hommes qui se trouvaient dans la pièces.

— Mademoiselle…

— Non ! fit-elle en levant sa main pour faire taire l'homme qui essayait de la faire raisonner. C'est bon. J'irai chercher le roi moi-même. Pour l'instant, essayez de ramasser le plus d'argent que vous le pouvez. S'il le faut, augmenter les impôts de dix pour cent. Il faut qu'on soit près à payer une rançon s'ils nous le demandent.

— À vos ordres !

— Maintenant, sortez ! cria-t-elle. Et envoyez quelqu'un pour qu'il nettoie ce vase.

Tout le monde sortit et une fois seule, Liliane soupira. Elle en avait marre. C'était son troisième roi qui se faisait enlever et fait prisonnier. La poisse…

France se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir à son tour et aller se préparer pour son voyage à Madrid. Elle devait personnellement négocier la liberté de son roi. Elle soupira une seconde fois, lasse de tout ce qui arrivait. Elle imaginait Hildegard rigoler sournoisement, heureux d'avoir capturer le souverain de la France.

Liliane se dit qu'après la libération de son roi, elle repartirait voir ces terres au loin qui l'attendaient. Elle y irait et passera du bon temps avec **Lui**. D'ailleurs, elle devait lui trouver un prénom (et un nom occasionnellement). Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout un tas de prénoms, elle vit un garde et engagea la conversation avec lui :

— Dis-moi le premier prénom qui te vient en tête, fit-elle.

— Comment ? demanda le garde.

— Dis moi un prénom.

— De femme ou d'homme ?

— D'homme.

— Jean ?

— Non, un autre.

— Louis ?

— Non plus. Un prénom un peu exotique.

— Giacomo ?

— Non ! Pas Giacomo !

Elle ne voulait surtout pas le nom de ce pontife pervers.

— Je sais pas…

Le garde sembla réfléchir puis son visage fut illuminé.

— Alejandro ? dit-il, fier de connaître un deuxième prénom étranger.

Liliane sourit. Elle venait de trouver le nom parfait.

.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

.

 _Portugais : menina = mademoiselle_

 _Note de l'auteur qui dit tout et n'importe quoi: Je ne suis pas très fière de mon chapitre. Et je ne peux pas vous garantir quand je vais poster mon 3eme chapitre. En tout cas, j'ai l'idée en tête. Vous allez revoir les anciens. Dans tous les cas, je peux vous garantir que je vais bien tourmenter notre chère Liliane au prochain chapitre. Attendez-vous à du lourd ! (Nan, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je veux pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.)_

 _Bref._

 _Portez-vous bien jusqu'à la prochaine publication !_


	4. III : Have you seen my Childhood?

_Bonjour. Oui je poste la suite de cette histoire à peu près un an plus tard, avec un chapitre plus court que normalement, mais j'ai décidé que je devais reprendre du service. Dorénavant, j'essayerai de poster plus de chapitres, courts, mais avec moins de temps entre eux._

 _Cette histoire me tient vraiment à cœur._

 _Disclaimer : Himaruya_

 _Rating : T pour le chapitre, mais l'histoire est du M_

.

* * *

 **Chapitre III : Have you seen my Childhood ?**

* * *

 _Heureux qui, comme Ulysse, a fait un beau voyage,_

 _Ou comme cestuy-là qui conquit la toison,_

 _Et puis est retourné, plein d'usage et raison,_

 _Vivre entre ses parents le reste de son âge !_

 _Quand reverrai-je, hélas, de mon petit village_

 _Fumer la cheminée, et en quelle saison_

 _Reverrai-je le clos de ma pauvre maison,_

 _Qui m'est une province, et beaucoup davantage ?_

 _Plus me plaît le séjour qu'ont bâti mes aïeux,_

 _Que des palais Romains le front audacieux,_

 _Plus que le marbre dur me plaît l'ardoise fine :_

 _Plus mon Loir gaulois, que le Tibre latin,_

 _Plus mon petit Liré, que le mont Palatin,_

 _Et plus que l'air marin la douceur angevine._

 _._

 _Les regrets_

* * *

Ce matin-là, quand la petite Liliane se réveilla, elle sut que quelque chose avait changé. Elle se leva de son lit constitué de peaux de moutons et commença à chercher sa mère dans la petite cabane qui leur servait de foyer depuis des années.

— Maman ?

Pas de réponse.

Liliane comprit que sa mère n'était pas là. En espérant la trouver dehors, elle sortit de la cabane et commença à crier.

— Maman ! Maman !

Mais toujours pas de réponse.

Liliane eut peur. Mais elle se dit que ça mère était sûrement partie à la chasse et qu'elle allait revenir avec plein de gibier à la viande fraîche (et peut-être même des fruits). Cette idée la réconforta un petit peu. Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la cabane et se dirigea vers son lit pour se recoucher. C'est là qu'elle vit le collier d'or posé à côté des peaux. La fillette se baissa pour le ramasser et comprit que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Sa mère n'enlevait jamais son collier. Quelque chose avait dû lui arriver…

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Liliane. Cependant, elle les effaça d'un coup de main en se disant que peut-être, le bijou était tombé et que sa maman ne l'avait pas remarqué. Liliane imagina sa maman et le sourire qui allait s'épanouir sur son visage lorsqu'elle allait lui rendre son collier.

Elle mit la chaîne autour de son cou (comme ça, elle ne le perdait pas) et se recoucha dans son lit en laine, le temps d'attendre la venue de sa mère.

Or sa mère ne revint pas.

C'est des années plus tard que Liliane comprit qu'elle n'allait plus jamais la revoir.

Mais en ce fin de journée, alors que le soleil se couchait, sa mère n'apparut pas. Quand la lune fut montée au ciel, il n'y avait toujours pas de trace d'elle. Par la suite, au lever du soleil, Liliane avait continué à attendre sa mère. Elle avait attendu.

Le troisième jour, jour où Liliane rencontra pour la première fois un autre adulte que sa mère, un homme vint. Il était grand et musclé. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Ses yeux d'un bleu délavé tirant vers le violet abritaient une lueur étrange, un peu enfantin. Il souriait beaucoup et pendant toute l'entretien que Liliane eut avec lui, il ne perdit jamais ce sourire. Il se présenta en tant que la Germanie. Liliane, à cause de la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre eux, crut qu'il s'agissait de son père.

— C'est vous, mon papa ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

— Non, répondit Germanie. Mais je connais ton père.

« Quoique… », songea-t-il. « On ne sait jamais. Peut-être qu'elle est ma fille? Peut-être celle de mon fils? Qui sait… »

— C'est qui mon papa ?

— Un homme qui ne va pas tarder à venir, car il s'est rendu compte qu'il peut récupérer son enfant.

— Alors papa va venir me chercher ?

— Ça dépend…

— Comment ça ?

— Ta mère te…

— Vous connaissez maman ?

— Oui.

— Où est-elle ? Ça fait trois jours qu'elle est partie …

Liliane recommença à pleurer. Sa mère lui manquait beaucoup et elle ne savait pas quoi faire sans elle. À ses pleurs, Germanie la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer. Son sourire était apaisant.

— Ta mère est partie, dit-il, et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse revenir.

— Mais pourquoi ? gémit l'enfant entre ses bras.

— Parce qu'il le fallait.

— Pourquoi le fallait-il ?

Le Germanique planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la fillette. Son sourire s'agrandit et il dit :

— Je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi elle est partie, car moi-même, je ne le sais pas. Mais je pense, qu'un jour, tu trouveras la réponse à ta question.

Germanie mentait. Il savait très bien que Gaule Celtique était morte. C'était même lui qui, après avoir eu un pressentiment (car il avait des dons de voyance), était allé chercher le corps sans vie pour accomplir les rites funéraires. Mais comment dire à un petit enfant que sa mère était morte pour que son enfant ne meure pas ? Germanie le savait, Gaule Celtique avait décidé de mourir de son propre chef, pour que sa fille hérite ses terres. Liliane était un enfant fragile et ne représentait aucune terre, jusqu'à la mort de sa mère. Dans la majorité des cas, les représentants pouvaient survivre sans représenter une quelconque parcelle de terrain, mais parfois, des représentants sans terre n'étaient pas assez forts et étaient donc voués à mourir. Gaule, en utilisant la magie, avait pu, tant bien que mal, à prolonger la vie de sa fille. Cependant le pouvoir de la magie n'était pas éternel, elle l'avait bien vite compris. Combien de jour, Liliane était tombée malade et avait souffert ? Combien de fois, Gaule avait cru que la dernière minute de sa fille était venue ? Combien de maladie sa fille avait-elle eu, juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas de terre à représenter ? Alors Gaule s'était dit, que quand sa fille allait grandir encore un peu, elle allait lui léguer son territoire et disparaître pour laisser sa place à Liliane.

— Vous êtes sûr monsieur ?

— Oui. Tu es une fille intelligente Liliane et je peux te garantir que tu feras de grandes choses dans ce monde.

— Ah bon ?

Les yeux de la fillette commencèrent à briller de joie. Mais très rapidement, cette étincelle s'évanouit pour laisser sa place à la tristesse. Elle avait peur pour sa maman.

— Et papa ? Il va venir me chercher ? Il ne m'a pas abandonné ?

Germanie avait pitié de cette enfant maintenant. Il était venu pour l'emmener avec lui et ainsi, rajouter des terres aux siennes facilement, mais ce visage sans espoir qui attendait un signe de son paternel était beaucoup trop émouvant. Il avait planifié de la ramener avec lui, mais cette enfant voulait voir son père. Germanie était dans une impasse : sa raison lui disait de la prendre avec lui, et ainsi une grande partie des terres de l'Europe, mais son cœur lui hurlait de laisser Liliane à son père, de faire le bonheur de la petite mais de, cependant, perdre la chance d'avoir des terres gratuitement. Or Germanie, en plus d'être un homme plutôt gentil et bon guerrier, ne connaissait malheureusement pas la philosophie qui dictait la vie des Romains.

— Tu as deux choix, Liliane. Soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu attends la venue de ton père.

Cette fois, ce fut l'impasse pour Liliane. Germanie lui paraissait être un homme bon et gentil, or sa mère lui avait dit de ne faire confiance à personne. Elle voulait aussi voir son père, mais est-ce que cet homme qui l'avait abandonnée était une bonne personne ? Mais elle se dit qu'elle pouvait faire plus confiance à une personne avec qui elle partageait le même sang qu'à une personne avec qui elle n'avait aucun lien.

— Je veux attendre papa…

— Je comprends, murmura Germanie. Alors je vais partir et toi, tu resteras ici bien sagement, le temps que ton père vienne.

Le Germanique se dit qu'il faisait la meilleure chose, car il n'allait pas être la cause d'une séparation fille-père. Or Liliane comprit aussi, des années plus tard, que ce jour, elle avait pris une des plus désastreuses et monstrueuses décisions de toute sa vie.

o

Liliane se fit balancer sur le sol de marbre froid, juste devant les pieds d'un homme en habit blanc et rouge. Cet homme se pencha, la prit par le col de son vêtement pour la soulever, puis la leva à la hauteur de son visage. Il avait le teint hâlé, des cheveux d'un noir de jais et des yeux d'un rouge pale, tirant presque au rose.

— Une fille ? fit-il doucement. Tch... une fille…, répèta-t-il en balançant sa tête de droite à gauche. Ses boucles noires virevoltèrent autour de son beau visage sévère. Lamentable…

— Excusez-moi père, je…, fit un autre homme qui se tenait devant celui qui tenait Liliane.

Cet homme, c'était celui qui était venu la chercher, en se présentant en tant que son père. Il était grand, beau et musclé. Il avait la même chevelure que l'homme qu'il nommait « père », mais ses yeux, ils étaient différents de ceux rouges de son père. Ils avaient une forme différente, et des pupilles de couleur ambré.

— Une fille… murmura l'homme qui tenait Liliane. C'est une horreur. Une fille ne peut pas représenter des terres. Les femmes sont beaucoup trop faibles pour un boulot pareil. Elles ne savent pas se battre parce qu'elles sont faibles de nature… Elles pleurnichent pour un oui ou un non… Elle ne sont bonnes qu'à enfanter… La place d'une femme est à côté d'un homme… Et elle ne doit pas oser quitter sa position…

— Exactement, père, vous avez totalement raison, acquiesça le plus jeune des deux hommes. Que voulez-vous que je fasse de cette enfant ?

Le père réfléchit pendant un moment avant de dire :

— Je ne sais pas... Ne la tue pas, mais... Quoique... non... Traite-la comme ces petites souris de maison. Qu'elle existe, mais qu'on ne la voit pas. Je ne veux pas l'apercevoir. Non, non, je ne veux pas voir de petite barbare dans ma maison. Et quand elle aura grandi un peu plus, on la mariera avec un représentant de notre choix, histoire d'avoir des liens familiaux avec les autres.

Et il balança Liliane sur le sol de marbre comme s'il s'agissait d'une ordure.

— Si sa présence est si dérangeante, elle peut toujours rester dans les cellules des esclaves.

— Non ! Les cellules des esclaves sont beaucoup trop luxueuses pour elle. Les écuries de porcs feront parfaitement l'affaire. Elles sont adéquates à une petite barbare de son espèce.

— Bien père.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière Liliane s'avança vers elle et la souleva du sol par le col de la tunique de celle-ci. C'était un bel homme, qui portait une armure dorée (le même que celui de leur rencontre) et des sandales aux lanières qui lui remontait jusqu'aux genoux. Si cet homme était son père, alors celui qui se tenait juste devant elle, assis dans une posture royale, devait être son grand-père.

Liliane frissonna, elle avait imaginé sa famille côté paternel plus différemment. Après le départ de Germanie, elle avait attendu pendant des semaines la venue de son père, mais la personne qui était apparue devant elle l'avait profondément déçue. Liliane s'était attendue à un homme bien-aimant, gentil et paternel, mais à la place, elle avait eu droit à un guerrier d'une cruauté qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il avait brûlé la petite cabane où elle habitait depuis des années avec sa mère et l'avait attrapé du col de son vêtement sans un mot pour la jeter dans une cage tirée par un cheval.

Il n'y avait eu pas un mot de sa part.

Mais des cris mélangés à des pleurs de tristesse du côté de Liliane.

Elle avait hurlé de terreur, jusqu'à ce qu'après trois jours de voyage, il ne daigne lui dire qu'il était son père. Alors elle s'était calmée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle de ce qu'avait dit sa mère.

« Ne fais jamais confiance à une personne. »

Sur ce, Liliane avait décidé de respecter à la lettre les trois ordres de sa mère, le temps qu'elle revienne pour la récupérer.

Maintenant, soulevée par sa nuque comme un chaton par son père, faisant face à son grand-père, elle se dit que même s'ils étaient de sa famille, même si le même sang coulait dans leurs veines, leurs faire confiance serait une erreur fatale.

Il fallait juste qu'elle attende le retour de sa mère. Liliane le savait, sa mère n'allait pas la laisser ici, avec des brutes. Elle allait revenir pour elle. Elle allait revenir et elles allaient vivre une belle vie comme avant.

Pas vrai ?...

o

Liliane se réveilla à l'aube, en même temps que les coqs. Les porcs couchés auprès d'elle dormaient encore alors qu'elle se levait et dépoussiérait de quelques petites tapes sa tunique de fortune, puis elle sortit en courant des écuries. Ce jour-là, ses frères avaient un rendez-vous sous le grand châtaignier en dehors de la ville de Rome. Elle avait quatre frères qu'elle connaissait, mais elle doutait fortement que sa fratrie s'arrêtait là. Son père devait avoir encore pleins d'autres enfants. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait qu'eux qu'elle connaissait. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de différence entre eux. Ils étaient tous des bâtards et orphelins de mère. Or il y avait quant même une grande inégalité entre ces garçons et elle. Et cette inégalité se situait dans l'amour que leur père leur portait. Eux étaient aimés et choyés, elle, méprisée.

Liliane se doutait de la raison d'un tel dédain ; c'était tout simplement parce qu'elle était une fille. Une fille. Voilà la raison pour laquelle elle dormait entre les cochons puants, se collant à leurs peaux crasseuses pour avoir un semblant de chaleur, alors que ces frères se prélassaient entre des couvertures brodées avec minutie de perles. Voilà pourquoi chaque jour, elle se contentait des restes de repas jetés aux chiens, dont eux-mêmes n'en voulaient pas, alors que ces restes provenaient des mets préparés à l'intention de ses frères. Voilà pourquoi, elle se faisait battre à mort si on la voyait dans la maison, alors que ces frères couraient pendant ce temps-là le long des couloirs en criant. Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit de parler en présence des adultes alors que ces frères hurlaient de caprices aux côtés des invités importants.

Tout ça, parce qu'elle était une fille. Tout ça pour cette simple et bête raison. Pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait même pas choisi.

Même si elle était jeune, Liliane avait compris la philosophie qui dictait la vie de son grand-père. Pour lui, il y avait une pyramide. Sur cette pyramide, les peuples étaient classés de façon à ce que les plus importants soient tout en haut du triangle, alors que ceux moins importants, se situaient tout en bas. C'était très simple de placer un peuple sur cette pyramide : il ne fallait seulement calculer à quel point celle-ci était « civilisée » par rapport à des critères, bien évidemment décidés par son grand-père. Mais en dessous de cette pyramide, il y avait une place et cette place n'était pas pour un peuple, mais pour un sexe. Le sexe féminin.

o

Liliane se cacha derrière un tas de buissons et épia le plus discrètement possible une horde de quatre garçons qui la cherchaient. Ils ne la cherchaient pas pour jouer, mais pour la torturer. Ou quoique, aux yeux de ces quatre gamins, battre leur sœur était un jeu très distrayant.

Ce groupe était composé d'un leader au nom de Diego. C'était un ibérique au teint halé, cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges, et malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas l'ainé, il dirigeait ses frères. Il n'était pas le plus méchants d'entre tous, mais il participait à la torture de Liliane.

L'ainé, c'était un garçon hyperactif. Il se nommait Hadès, tel le Dieu des Enfers. Il adorait dire que tout le monde devait se prosterner devant lui car il était tout simplement divin grâce à son prénom. Et vous, savez quoi? Son père ne l'arrêtait pas dans son délire mégalomane alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans physiquement. Il ne disait rien quand Hadès torturait des animaux parce qu'ils ne se pliaient pas à ses ordres. Ce n'était pas la faute du gamin bon sang, mais de ces foutus bestioles. Et en plus, en grandissant, on arrête d'avoir des caprices.

Sachez que l'on est à ses septante ans ce que l'on était à ses sept.

Après lui, venait un garçon égyptien. Nommé lui aussi d'après un Dieu (et encore un qui est plutôt sombre). Il était la "némésis" de Hadès, car l'ainé se voulait seul Dieu, mais quand il y avait un autre qui portait aussi un prénom divin, ça ne marchait plus. De ce fait, ces deux n'arrêtaient pas de se battre, parce que mine de rien, Seth aussi voulait devenir Dieu.

Par la suite, on ne savait pas trop qui était né avant et après qui. Diego, David et Liliane avait à peu près le même âge.

La fillette retint son souffle, Seth n'était qu'à quelques pas d'elle. Frissonnant, Liliane ferma ses yeux. Le noir l'entoura et elle se senti un peu en sécurité. Elle allait s'épargner de voir les visages illuminés de ses frères quand ils allaient la trouver.

Ou pas.

Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'ils ne la retrouve pas. Ah quelle chance cela aurait été!

Mais Liliane n'avait pas de chance dans la vie. Et ces jolis petit doigts furent découpés un par un par ses frères car elle avait osé manger une pomme qui se trouvait dans un panier à leur intention.

 _._

* * *

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 _._

 _Le bla-bla de l'auteur qui raconte tout et n'importe quoi :_ _Je n'ai pas fini de tourmenter Liliane. Elle vivra encore pleins de trucs. Comme toujours, je ne sais pas si j'ai été claire dans mon chapitre, alors si vous avez des questions, ne vous retenez pas!_

 _Le titre du chapitre est le nom d'une des chansons de Michael Jackson. Je trouvais que le titre collait au chapitre mais pas les paroles de la chanson. Alors j'ai utilisé un des poèmes les plus connus de Joachim Du Bellay._

 _Voilà, voilà! A la prochaine!_


	5. IV : Hit me like a ray of sun

_Et voilà le chapitre quatre que vous attendiez (ou pas) sept mois plus tard ! Oui vous pouvez me jeter des tomates !_

 _J'ai enfin presque mis toutes les bases. J'ai remarqué cela hier mais ça fait plus de deux ans que maintenant cette fic existe et je n'ai pu vous donner que quatre chapitres et un prologue, et nous ne sommes toujours pas dans la VRAIE histoire j'ai l'impression._

 _Disclaimers_ _: Tous droits sur les personnages reviennent à Himaruya et la chanson utilisée au début à ses auteurs respectifs._

 _Rating_ _: T pour ce chapitre, mais l'histoire est du M_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Hit me like a ray of sun**

* * *

 _Hit me like a ray of sun_

 _Burning through my darkest night_

 _You're the only one that I want_

 _Think I'm addicted to your light_

 _I swore I'd never fall again_

 _But this don't even feel like falling_

 _Gravity can't forget_

 _To pull me back to the ground again_

 _Feels like I've been awakened_

 _Every rule I had you breakin'_

 _The risk that I'm takin'_

 _I'm never gonna shut you out_

 _Everywhere I'm looking now_

 _I'm surrounded by your embrace_

 _Baby, I can see your halo_

 _You know you're my saving grace_

 _You're everything I need and more_

 _It's written all over your face_

 _Baby, I can feel your halo_

 _Pray it won't fade away_

 _._

 _Halo_

* * *

Liliane ouvrit doucement ses yeux alors que le doux vent lui caressait la peau. A la barre de son bateau nommé "Jeanne d'Arc" en l'honneur de celle qui avait essayé tant bien que mal de la sauver des pattes de cet infâme Anglais, elle voyait le port au loin s'agrandir à vue d'œil. Aujourd'hui, tout s'était passé plus ou moins comme prévu. Elle avait pillé deux bateaux de cargaison importants, il y avait eu très peu de morts dans son équipage et le vent leur avait été favorable pendant toute la journée.

Liliane était pirate depuis peu. En effet, cela ne faisait que cinq ans. Cinq ans n'était rien dans la vie d'une nation, mais beaucoup de temps pour un humain et elle avait réussi à s'imposer parmi ces hommes redoutables. Quand son souverain l'avait appris, il était devenu rouge de rage, puis avait viré au bleu et la jeune femme avait adoré ces couleurs. Tellement, qu'elle s'était acheté un manteau bleu roi aux broderies or et écarlates. Mais sur le moment, elle portait un manteau noir qui lui avait valu sa réputation. La légende disait que le sang de ses ennemis avait séchés sur son manteau bleu, le transformant peu à peu en noir.

Malheureusement, au grand dam de la jeune femme, cette légende n'était pas vrai. Son manteau bleu s'était déchiré et elle avait dû s'acheter un autre à la va-vite. Mais elle aimait bien ce manteau aussi, les broderies dorées ressortaient bien sur le noir du tissu et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

— Orphée, cria-t-elle. Viens tenir le gouvernail.

Orphée était son second. Il avait vingt-et-un ans et malgré son jeune âge, il était un bon marin. En tout cas, assez pour pouvoir être le second de France. Son vrai nom était Christophe Léopold Létoile et il avait les cheveux noirs. Ce n'était pas un noir de jais, ou de cendre, ni même de nuages de tempête. C'était un noir d'oubli.

Orphée était l'oubli d'un marin qui avait couché avec la fille d'un pécheur lors de son séjour de quelques jours à Marseille.

Le second de Liliane arriva immédiatement et pris le gouvernail des mains de son capitaine.

— Grade le cap, dit-elle.

Orphée était grand et musclé. Il avait de beaux yeux bleus, et comme vous en doutez déjà, ce n'était pas un bleu de mer ou de ciel. C'était un bleu de déception.

La déception d'une jeune fille en voyant son amant partir alors qu'il lui avait juré de rester avec elle.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il aimait être au gouvernail, car il se sentait comme un capitaine quand il le tenait entre ses mains.

— C'est rare de te voir sourire, fit Liliane. A quoi devons-nous cette belle vue?

Le sourire d'Orphée, c'était des fossettes aux deux coins de sa bouche et une ligné de dents blanches. Ce n'était pas un blanc de neige comme on aime le dire. C'était un blanc de phalanges crispées ou même la couleur de la peau ayant reçu une claque, juste avant que les traces de doigts ne deviennent rouges.

C'était le blanc du poing serré d'un père hors de lui et de la joue d'une fille qui venait de se prendre une gifle car elle avait déshonoré sa famille en couchant et en tombant enceinte d'un marin.

— Je suis juste heureux, fit-il, son sourire s'élargissant encore plus.

— Mouais, répondit France doucement. Une fois que nous serons arrivés au port, je veux que tu donnes un peu d'argent à tous les hommes. Cents pièces d'or chacun. Ça devrait leur suffire.

— D'accord mon capitaine.

— Quant à toi, prends en trois cents, dit-elle. Et fais-toi plaisir.

Orphée perdit son sourire.

— Vous savez très bien que je n'irai pas dans une maison close, fit-il fermement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant d'argent.

Ce fut au tour de Liliane de sourire.

— Et c'est bien pour cela que je te passe cette somme. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait d'autres gamins sur cette planète qui ont un passé semblable au tien.

Sur ces paroles, France descendit du gaillard d'arrière et alla sur le pont principal pour rejoindre sa cabine.

— La capitaine pouvait sourire? fit Jean, un de ses hommes qui travaillait là.

La jeune femme comprit à ses paroles qu'elle avait oublié d'effacer son sourire. Elle voulut répliquer, mais Gérard, un autre de ses hommes la devança :

— Bien sûr que oui! Elle sourit toujours quand elle va aller voir son amant!

— La capitaine a un amant? hurla de stupeur Jean.

Et avant que Liliane ne puisse en placer une, Orphée cria du gouvernail :

— Vous avez un amant?

France était perdue. Comment ça, un amant? Bon sang de Dieu, elle n'avait pas d'amant! D'où sortait cette sottise?

— Alors capitaine? hurla son second, impatient de savoir le nom de celui qui avait pu s'approprier le cœur de cette femme si refermée.

— Mais je n'ai pas d'amant! cria Liliane.

— Mais si, vous savez, ce jeune homme autochtone, insista Gérard. Il vient souvent vous accueillir une fois qu'on accoste un port.

— Mais il n'est pas mon amant!

— Ah bon? fit-il. Bah excusez-moi capitaine. Mais il avait vraiment l'air d'être votre a-

— C'est bon! hurla-t-elle. J'en ai entendu assez! Je n'ai pas besoin d'homme dans ma vie!

— Ça, on l'avait bien compris, dit Jean. Vous avez trois cents hommes à vous ordres alors que vous n'êtes qu'une adolescente.

— Je devrais vous jeter en mer pour insolence, les menaça-t-elle. Toi aussi compris, Orphée!

— Mais nous vous aimons beaucoup! firent les trois hommes en cœur.

— Et même, parfois, les autres marins se moquent de nous dans les tavernes parce qu'on est sous vos ordres, déclara tristement Jean. Mais nous, on crie que notre capitaine est la meilleure du monde et on se bat contre eux.

— Vous avez de la chance, mon envie de voir des hommes nager avec les poissons m'est passée.

Et sur c'est paroles, Liliane se dirigea vers sa cabine. Au moment où elle allait y entrer, elle entendu la voix de Gérard lui crier:

— Mais vous êtes sûre qu'il n'est pas votre amant?

o

Liliane prit une boite dans ses mains. Elle l'ouvrit doucement pour y voir une belle paire de boucles d'oreilles en or incrustées de rubis et d'une larme de tourmaline rouge qui pendait de chacune.

— Combien tu veux? fit-elle à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle, de l'autre côté d'un comptoir.

— Le prix d'origine est de mille deux cents cinquante pièces, mais je vous ferai un prix, sourit le vieux monsieur. Mille pièces et ils sont à vous.

— Trop cher, répliqua-t-elle impassible. Cinq cents.

L'homme essaya de rester calme et de ne pas hurler au visage de cette insolente fillette que vendre ces bijoux pour cinq cents revenait à jeter de l'or par la fenêtre.

— Mon prix d'achat de ces boucles d'oreille est de huit cents. Je ne peux pas les vendre à moins chères.

— Alors huit cents cinquante.

— Impossible.

— Huit cents septante-cinq.

— Soit c'est mille, soit c'est rien, fit l'homme durement. Je vous ai déjà fait un prix.

Liliane réfléchit. Est-ce que ces boucles d'oreilles en valaient la peine? Elle avait plein de bijoux de toutes les sortes, de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes.

Mais elles étaient si belles! Et Dieu savait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de ces rubis qui scintillaient.

— Capitaine, interpella Orphée. Il y a aussi des bijoux ici.

Et il lui montra des joyaux les uns plus beaux que les autres.

— Il y a quelque chose qui te plait? demanda-t-elle.

Elle reposa la boite qui contenait les boucles d'oreilles qu'elle désirait et s'avança vers son second. A son hauteur, il lui montra une paire en or incrustée de quartz rose. Elle les prit doucement entre ses doigts et les examina.

— Je pense que des saphirs ressortiraient mieux la couleur de tes yeux, dit-elle.

— Je les pensais pour vous.

— Elles sont belles, acquiesça la jeune femme, mais non.

Liliane posa les boucles à leur place et se tourna vers le propriétaire des lieux :

— Hé, le vieux, appela-t-elle. Neuf cents, et c'est ma dernière proposition.

o

Alejandro toussa du sang dans sa main. Il essaya de ne pas le faire remarquer à Liliane mais c'était trop tard. Cette dernière avait déjà sorti un mouchoir de son manteau et le lui avait tendu. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent et malgré le fait que Liliane n'avait pas de cœur -d'après elle, elle ressentait un pincement, plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'avouerait à elle même, au fond d'elle quand elle voyait cet homme souffrir ainsi. Elle savait bien ce qui se passait; Alejandro s'épuisait, dans tous les sens du terme, et elle en était partiellement la raison.

Alejandro mourrait à petit feu, mais ne disait rien et Liliane, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, ne voulait pas ouvrir le sujet de honte.

Venir sur ces terres et décider de les exploiter, malgré les protestations des peuples locales; les massacrer quand ils réclamaient leurs droits, c'était un viol. Et Liliane savait très bien ce que l'on ressentait lors d'un viol.

Alejandro lui remit le mouchoir avec un « merci » murmuré. Ils étaient sur une colline à regarder un petit port.

Le soleil allait se coucher et une fois qu'il allait disparaître derrière les montagnes, Liliane allait rentrer au port, à son bateau qui lui paraissait de plus en plus froid, grand et vide. Même la présence d'Orphée n'arrivait pas à lui faire oublier pour un moment à quel point elle se sentait seule.

Rencontrer Alejandro avait chambouler quelques habitudes dans sa vie. Premièrement, comme il était plutôt drôle et attachant, il arrivait que Liliane oubliait pour quelques instants le monde qui l'entourait. La Française savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser emporter par ce visage chaleureux, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Quand elle le voyait sourire, il lui semblait que le temps s'arrêtait. Et ses yeux... oh qu'ils la dévastaient! Ils perçaient son âme, la trouaient de mille parts pour finalement la noyer dans des eaux abyssales.

Liliane sortit de sa poche un petit sachet en lin et la tendit à... son ami? Pouvait-elle l'appeler ainsi?

Alejandro le prit avec étonnement et l'ouvrit, pour en ressortir des boucles d'oreille en pierres rouges.

— C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

— Une pour toi, et l'autre pour moi, répondit la Française. Comme ça, on aura toujours quelque chose sur nous qui nous rappellera l'autre.

— Mais je n'ai rien pour toi…

— Ce n'est pas l'important, dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Alejandro sourit et prit Liliane dans ses bras.

— Merci, murmura-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

o

Créer un lien avec sa cible, c'était important. Il fallait qu'il vous fasse confiance et se dise que vous n'étiez pas aussi méchant qu'il le semblait. C'était exactement ce que Liliane tentait de faire avec Alejandro — même si au fond elle avait honte d'abuser de _lui_ (pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même). Ces boucles d'oreilles qu'elle avait marchandé pendant des heures n'étaient là que pour créer entre le jeune homme et elle une relation plus différente du « veni, vidi, vici et tu ne peux rien y faire ». Non, Liliane ne voulait surtout pas qu'il la haïsse, au contraire, il devait l'idolâtrer –— comme le devait tout le monde d'ailleurs.

La clé pour se faire aimer par la personne que l'on oppresse, c'est de ne pas lui faire ressentir qu'on l'oppresse.

C'est pourquoi, Liliane avait acheté ce petit cadeau. C'était un petit geste qui semblait amical aux premiers abords mais qui cachait tellement de choses.

La Française doutait des fois d'elle-même et de sa perspicacité, parce que même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, Alejandro avait ce petit quelque chose d'originale qui faisait en sorte qu'elle perdait un peu le contrôle sur l'ordre qu'elle avait établie dans sa vie.

Mais Liliane n'allait pas se faire déséquilibrer par quelqu'un avec des yeux d'un rouge plus chaleureux que le soleil-même et perçants, avec en complément une voix mélodieuse et délicieuse comme tout pour les oreilles, car en effet, chaque mot prononcé par Alejandro ressemblait à une goute de miel et Liliane voulait les récolter toutes une par une du coin de la bouche du Native.

En fait, le problème qu'avait Liliane, c'est qu'elle trouvait Alejandro attirant. Il était vraiment pas mal foutue et la jeune femme se demandait si Dieu n'avait pas créé Alejandro exprès pour la tenter, comme Il l'avait fait avec une pomme pour Adam et Ève.

Le fruit interdit de Liliane, c'était cet homme et Dieu savait que la jeune femme se retenait pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. La seule chose qui réfrénait ses pulsions de désir pour coucher avec le Native, c'était que si elle le faisait, tous ses plans allaient tomber à l'eau.

Les jeux de séduction étaient prévus pour bien plus tard. Avant les parties de jambes en l'air, elle devait gagner sa confiance et son amitié.

C'est sur ces idées que Liliane calculait chacun de ses gestes et donner une boucle d'oreille pour avoir un objet en commun « en souvenir de l'autre » était tout simplement une tactique; pouvant même être qualifiée de militaire.

La seule chose qui foutait tout un peu en l'air, c'était que... que... qu'elle...

...qu'elle...

Ah, elle arrivait même pas à se l'avouer à elle-même.

Le problème, c'était un petit détail: elle s'était attachée à ce type.

En même temps, vu comment il était, c'était un peu difficile de ne pas l'apprécier un minimum. Alejandro était gentil, et l'était encore plus envers Liliane. Elle avait l'impression que le native savait ce qu'elle avait vécu et qu'il avait décider de lui montrer un peu de douceur pour l'alléger de sa douleur.

Et pourtant, sa mère l'avait bien prévenue qu'elle ne devait s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Liliane tentait de son mieux pour ne point se rapprocher des autres mais là, elle avait un vrai défi devant elle.

Cependant, la Française n'était pas dupe non plus; autant de gentillesse et de sympathie n'était pas normal. Alejandro cachait quelque chose, mais il jouait tellement bien la comédie que douter de lui ne venait pas à l'esprit, et malheureusement, Liliane ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait cacher d'elle. Elle avait longtemps analysé chacun de ses mouvements et pourtant, tout avait l'air d'être sincère chez lui, ce qui n'était pas normal, vu qu'une nation ne l'était jamais. Elle pouvait être idiote, naïve et tout autre truc, mais pas sincère. La sincérité avait été tout simplement rayé du registre de chaque représentant, car elle ne servait à rien.

Mais Liliane avait l'impression qu'Alejandro baignait dans la sincérité tellement elle pouvait lire en lui comme un livre ouvert parfois.

Et c'était-là que se situait le deuxième problème; jouait-il la comédie divinement bien où était-il juste gentil?

Liliane ferma les yeux et se coucha sur le dos, entre les herbes hautes. Alejandro limita et il observa dans un silence le ciel et ses astres.

— Tu ne vas pas retourner sur ton bateau?

— Ça peut attendre, répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et tourna son visage vers lui, remarquant les jeux d'ombres que produisait la lumière de la lune sur son visage. Et si on dormait à la belle étoile? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

— Si tu veux mourir gelée, il n'y a pas de soucis.

— Kumanira est avec nous, non? Elle nous tiendra chaud.

Kumanira était une immense ourse polaire domestiquée par Alejandro. Quand Liliane l'avait rencontrée, contrairement à son maître, elle avait déjà son prénom. Mais Alejandro avait encore un autre animal de compagnie: un serpent a sonnette nommé Mimo. L'animal avait au début été méfiant envers la Française et avait essayé de la mordre à plusieurs reprise mais maintenant, il s'était calmé et ne l'attaquait plus, ceci dû à l'intervention d'Alejandro.

— Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse? Qu'elle se couche sur nous comme le font les poules avec leurs œufs ? demanda sarcastiquement le Native.

— Non, mais je voulais dire...

— Ah c'est bon, viens ici.

Et Alejandro attira la Française vers lui et posa la tête de la jeune femme sur son torse, en l'enveloppant de ses bras.

Liliane fut d'abord très surprise par le geste et l'initiative d'Alejandro. Elle resta quelques secondes médusée et incapable de sortir un son.

— Si tu te sens inconfortable, tu n'as juste qu'à le dire, précisa Alejandro en voyant le visage stoïque de la blonde. Mais j'ai pensé qu'on aurait moins froid ainsi, vu que tu veux dormir à la belle étoile sans couverture ni rien.

Liliane ne répondit rien. Elle s'était mise à écouter les battements réguliers du cœur d'Alejandro.

 _Ba-boum, ba-boum, ba-boum_

Ils étaient hypnotisants à entendre et la Française se surprit à aimer le son produit par l'organe.

 _Ba-boum, ba-boum, ba-boum_

Le rouge monta un peu à ses joues en prenant doucement conscience de la position dans laquelle ils étaient mais Liliane ne dit point mot.

Elle ferma la yeux, prête à se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée, et profita du moment.

Et merde, ce type lui plaisait bien.

 _._

* * *

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _._

 _Le bla-bla de l'auteure qui dit tout et n'importe quoi :_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! En effet, ce n'est pas long et j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Comme toujours, si vous voyez des fautes, prévenez-moi. C'est seulement une fois ayant posté le chapitre que je remarque mes incalculables fautes d'orthographe et d'accord grammatical._

 _La chanson tout au début est de beyoncé et je l'adore. J'ai longtemps hésité avec une autre qui est de Dua Lipa, New Rules, mais j'utiliserai certainement celle-ci pour un autre chapitre. Croyez-moi, j'ai un stock de tunes de côté pour cette fic. J'ai déjà à peu près choisi la chanson de chaque chapitre._

 _Comme toujours, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !_

 _Voilà voilà, à la prochaine !_


End file.
